Céu de Inverno
by seiiran
Summary: Seiya sofre um acidente e perde algumas lembranças. AU Yaoi SeiyaxShiryu, SeiyaxSaga.
1. Incidentes

**Título: **Céu de inverno**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casais:** Seiya/ Shiryu, Seiya/ Saga**  
Classificação: **Yaoi/Lemon/Dark Lemon**  
Resumo: **Seiya sofre um acidente e perde algumas lembranças. Yaoi SeiyaxShiryu, SeiyaxSaga

* * *

**Observações:** Tudo que estiver em _itálico_ é flash back.  
A fic tem muito flash back, estão organizados e datados mas se alguém se perder levanta a mão que eu explico o/  
Boa leitura^^

* * *

**Cap. 1 Incidentes**

Seiya mantinha os olhos abertos mais não via nada, sentia o calor do fogo próximo a sua pele e suas pernas estavam dormentes, talvez elas não estivessem mais lá.  
-Senhor? O senhor pode me ouvir? –O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ouvia uma voz distante, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia responder.  
Aos poucos Seiya ia perdendo a consciência deixava devagar o asfalto em que se encontrava para ir a outro lugar, as vozes no local iam ficando cada vez mais distantes e vagas.

..._Meu Deus, que acidente horrível! Será que está morto? Onde está o motorista? Infelizmente não sobreviveu..._

-Senhor Seiya? Que bom que está acordado. –As pálpebras pesavam e teimavam em fechar, Seiya olhou em volta e concluiu estar em um quarto de hospital, uma enfermeira sorridente lhe entregava alguns remédios.  
-O que... Aconteceu?  
-O senhor não lembra? Sofreu um acidente de carro e foi trazido para cá. Tem algum familiar que podemos avisar?  
-Não... Saga! Saga o motorista, como ele está? –Seiya disse sentindo a cabeça doer com a altura da própria voz.  
-Sinto muito senhor, mas o motorista não sobreviveu.

-Saga... –Os olhos do rapaz encheram-se de lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto moreno.  
Com muita dificuldade Seiya sentou-se na cama e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem pelo lençol que o cobria, as mãos estavam fortemente fechadas sobre as pernas.  
-E-eu preciso... –O jovem tentou levantar e logo entrou em desespero, tentava com todas as forças mexer as pernas, mas estas não se moviam. –O que está acontecendo? Enfermeira... minhas pernas...  
-Sinto muito senhor Seiya, um médico irá falar-lhe em breve. –A enfermeira deixou o moreno sozinho que chorava inconsolável, as pernas de fato estavam lá, mas por mais que ele quisesse, não se moviam.  
Algum tempo depois um médico alto, de cabelos longos e lilases presos em um rabo de cavalo adentrou o quarto, segurando na mão um prontuário.

-Bom dia senhor... Seiya, sou o doutor Mu. –O médico apertou a mão do paciente que retribuiu apático.- Bom, o senhor sofreu um grave acidente e passou alguns dias na UTI, recuperou-se bem e foi mandado para o quarto.  
-Doutor, minhas pernas... –Seiya olhou para o médico com os olhos profundamente tristes.  
-Você sofreu uma lesão na coluna e um inchaço comprime sua medula impedindo-o de mover as pernas, apenas quando o inchaço passar poderemos avaliar melhor sua condição.  
-Minha condição?  
-Sim, o senhor apresenta paraplegia que poderá ser temporária ou permanente.

As lágrimas já molhavam novamente o rosto moreno quando o médico lhe sorriu calma e docemente.  
-Tenha fé senhor Seiya. Preciso que alguém venha buscá-lo para que tenha alta, o senhor tem algum parente?  
O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
-Um amigo ou conhecido? Do contrário não poderei liberá-lo. –A única pessoa que venho em mente era a ultima que o rapaz queria ver: Shiryu.  
-Tenho um amigo, o seu nome é Shiryu.  
-Ótimo! Passe-me o telefone e assim que vier buscá-lo terá alta.  
Seiya anotou o telefone em um papel e assim que o médico saiu começou a chorar compulsivamente, Saga estava morto, ele paraplégico e ainda precisava encarar Shiryu, seu ex-namorado.

Seiya olhou para o quarto que tinha as paredes de cor clara, no canto havia uma pequena TV, do lado de sua cama um soro pingava devagar. Sentia todo o corpo doer e constatou que tinha alguns hematomas e cortes que não haviam cicatrizado totalmente, se perguntava quanto tempo havia passado na UTI e se ele havia o procurado...

_-Eu nunca mais quero voltar... Seikaa. –Seiya escondia-se atrás de uma barraca de feira e chorava, seus joelhos estavam ralados devido a um tombo.  
-Por que esta chorando garotinho? –Um garoto aproximou-se de Seiya, tinha os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e aparentava ter a mesma idade,entre 7 e 8 anos.  
-E-Eu... Não te interessa. –Seiya sentou-se no chão e cruzou os braços emburrado.  
-Não seja tão bravo, eu só quero te ajudar. –A garoto tinha um belo sorriso e olhos azuis, usava uma calça e colete chinês, de cor vinho.  
-Eu morava no orfanato com minha irmã Seika, mas levaram ela embora, e agora estou sozinho. –As lagrimas voltaram aos grandes olhos castanhos do menino.  
_

_-Não precisa chorar, meu nome é Shiryu. Agora não está mais sozinho. –estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o outro, sorridente.  
-Seiya. –Apertou a mão do novo amigo e enxugou as lagrimas.  
Shiryu reparou nos joelhos feridos do outro, usava um shorts jeans e uma camiseta vermelha.  
-Shiryu, vamos indo. –Um velho senhor vestindo um casaco verde e segurando uma sacola de feira chamou o garoto, que respondeu de imediato.  
-Sim mestre. Olha Seiya, me encontre na entrada do orfanato amanhã à tarde e poderemos brincar esta bem?  
-Ta bem, até amanhã. –Seiya sorriu e se levantou para apertar a novamente a mão do novo amigo, viu Shiryu e o velho senhor sumir no meio das pessoas e das barracas da feira._

_-Seiya onde você estava o dia todo?- Perguntou Mino quando o garoto voltou ao orfanato.  
-Eu fui à feira. –Disse o menino colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, entrando no orfanato.  
-Estava procurando a Seika de novo não é? –A garota ajeitou o vestido azul que usava, os cabelos da mesma cor estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, era amiga de Seiya, talvez a única que ele tinha no orfanato.  
-Eu vou encontrá-la Mino... –Os grandes olhos castanhos estavam cobertos pela franja castanha e rebelde, mas tinham um brilho determinado._

_No dia seguinte, Seiya saiu rapidamente da mesa onde sentava junto com as outras crianças do orfanato, passou sem dificuldade pelas inspetoras e pelo muro do orfanato, que já estava acostumado a pular. Sentou-se do lado de fora e esperou algum tempo até que seu amigo chegasse.  
-Oi Seiya! –O jovem de cabelos negros apareceu, usando a mesma calça e o colete de botões vinho.  
-Shiryu, você veio! –Seiya sorriu contente para o amigo e se levantou de onde estava para segui-lo.  
-Tive que esperar meu avô dormir, desculpe se demorei.  
-Que nada! Então aquele velho é seu avô?  
-É sim, meu avô e meu mestre. –Shiryu andava com as mãos para trás enquanto o outro garoto tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
-Quer brincar do que?  
-Deixa eu ver... De pega-pega, está com você! –Shiryu tocou no ombro do amigo depois saiu correndo com o garoto atrás de si.  
-Ei, isso não vale! Você é muito mais rápido! –Seiya corria o mais rápido que podia para tentar alcançá-lo._

_

* * *

-Shiryu... –Seiya deixou o corpo cair enquanto mantinha-se preso ao tronco apenas pelas pernas.  
-O que foi Seiya? –Respondeu Shiryu que sentava-se no mesmo galho da grande arvore em que estavam os dois garotos.  
-Nos conhecemos a bastante tempo não é?  
-É sim Seiya... –O garoto maior deu uma mordida na maçã que segurava enquanto balançava as pernas penduradas.  
-Uns 4 anos não é?  
-Creio que sim, por quer? –Shiryu olhou para o amigo colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, seu corpo estava mais alto e mais forte, assim como o de Seiya embora o amigo ainda fosse mais baixo.  
A amizade dos dois crescera muito todo esse tempo, se viam quase todos os dias, brincavam juntos, roubavam frutas dos vizinhos, subiam em arvores..._

_-É que... ainda não encontramos a Seika. –Disse triste o menor, voltando a sentar no galho.  
-Não esquente com isso, logo a encontraremos. –Shiryu sorriu para o amigo que desceu da arvore pulando agilmente.  
-Está ficando tarde, vou voltar ao orfanato.  
-Tudo bem, até amanhã! –Seiya nada respondeu, apenas abanou a mão sem virar para o amigo._

_-Olha se não é o fujão voltando ao orfanato de novo, estava com sua namoradinha?  
-Não encham o saco. –Seiya caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto os garotos o provocavam, estava acostumado.  
-Olha, ele esta ficando nervosinho! –Cerca de cinco garotos cercaram o mais novo que os olhou raivosamente, eram os mesmo garotos que o importunavam todos os dias, com certeza tinham casa e pais e por isso estavam sempre atrás de garotos do orfanato para implicar.  
-O que você vai fazer hein seu fracote? –Um dos garotos empurrou Seiya que caiu sentado, imediatamente o menor levantou-se e lançou seu punho contra a face do outro.  
-V-Você me bateu! Segurem ele! –Os garotos seguravam Seiya com esforço, o menor se debatia e tentava escapar de todo jeito, mas os garotos eram maiores e mais fortes._

_-Agora você vai pagar! –O garoto socou fortemente o estomago de Seiya que gemeu com o golpe, depois socou-lhe a face fazendo escorrer um fio de sangue pelo nariz do menor.  
-Soltem ele! –A voz ameaçadora fez os garotos olharem para trás onde Shiryu estava parado, com os punhos fechados.  
-E você vai fazer o que?  
-Você já vai ver! –Shiryu avançou-se ao garoto com chute que este não pode desviar, os garotos soltaram Seiya e foram para cima dele, mas ele era rápido, ágil e tinha os golpes precisos, se defendeu de todos os golpes aplicando torções, sem machucá-los.  
-E-Eu vou te pegar! Você vai ver! –Os garotos correram com medo._

_-Seiya, você está bem? –Shiryu estendeu a mão ao amigo , ajudando-o a se levantar.  
-Estou... –O menor ficou de pé e se apoiou no ombro do outro.- Pensei que seu avô não o deixasse usar as técnicas de luta para machucar pessoas...  
-Não importa se for para proteger alguém... –O maior sorriu e o amigo retribuiu, os cabelos do moreno chegavam agora ao meio das costas, Shiryu tinha 12 e Seiya 11 anos._

_

* * *

-Seiya! Está tarde, é muito perigoso sair do orfanato agora!  
-Não me importo Mino! Eu preciso vê-lo! –Seiya pulou o muro do orfanato e correu á casa do amigo, o sol estava se pondo e fazia muito frio.  
-Shiryu! Shiryu! –Seiya chamava em frente ao portão da casa de seu amigo, os inúmeros bonsais que haviam ali já não estavam mais, a fonte que fazia a água correr sobre o bambu também estava desligada.  
-Shiryu... Não pode ser... –Seiya chorava enquanto apertava nas mãos o bilhete que o amigo lhe mandara, dizendo que viajaria para a China com o seu avô.  
-Seiya, não pude ir sem me despedir. –O maior apareceu atrás do amigo e coloco a mão em seus ombros, usava um longo casaco e um cachecol.  
-Shiryu, não quero que vá! –Seiya disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estava com 14 anos agora e Shiryu com 15.  
-Não tenho escolha meu amigo, prometo que quando puder voltarei para vê-lo e... –Shiryu corou o olhou para o lado, o menor nada entendeu.  
-E o que? Fale logo!  
-E o tirarei daquele orfanato.  
-Seu idiota, não me importo de ficar lá se você estiver comigo!  
-Seiya, me perdoe pelo que farei agora. –O menor olhou para o outro com os olhos arregalados e teve os ombros segurados pelo amigo.  
Shiryu fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos do outro que no começo se limitou a fica imóvel, mas depois fechou os olhos devagar e deu espaço para que a língua do outro adentrasse sua boca.  
Os lábios se tocavam com certo desespero enquanto as línguas se descobriam inexperientes, as respirações ofegantes formando névoas sobre o ar frio.  
Por ultimo, Shiryu abraçou o amigo com toda força contra seu peito, Seiya retribuiu sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos.  
-Prometo que voltarei. –Shiryu beijou a testa do amado e saiu correndo, Seiya não pode ver para onde ia, pois a noite e a neve que caia deixava as ruas escuras._

Fic misteriosa mas essa é a intenção, tudo será revelado no decorrer da história.  
Deixem reviews *-*


	2. Reencontros

**Cap. 2 Reencontros**

-Boa tarde, com quem eu falo?  
-Shiryu Suiyama. –O homem disse quando atendeu o celular.  
-Aqui é do hospital, o senhor Seiya Ogawara nos passou este telefone e pediu para que o senhor viesse buscá-lo.  
-O que Seiya? O que aconteceu? –Shiryu deixou cair os papéis que segurava enquanto já caminhava para fora do escritório onde trabalhava, a secretaria tentou saber do que se tratava mais não obteve resposta.  
-O senhor Seiya sofreu um acidente de carro, mas felizmente já teve alta e pede que o senhor venha buscá-lo.  
-Estou a caminho. –Shiryu desligou o celular com pressa e procurou pelas chaves do carro, afrouxou a gravata azul-marinho que usava sobre a camisa azul clara e vestiu o paletó, tinhas os cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo de cavalo que por mais que o trabalho exigisse, se recusava a cortar. Enquanto dirigia nervosamente em direção ao hospital as lembranças invadiam-lhe os pensamentos.

_-Por favor, eu gostaria de saber sobre Seiya Ogawara, ele ainda mora aqui?  
-Senhor Seiya... –A funcionária do orfanato procurava o nome nos registros, Shiryu estava bem mais alto, os músculos fortes e as costas largas coberta pelos cabelos negros, uma franja cobria a testa e chegava aos belos olhos azuis, usava uma camiseta lilás e calças jeans.  
-Sinto muito senhor, Seiya fugiu do orfanato à três anos.  
-Muito obrigado senhora. –O rapaz suspirou e caminhava para fora, com certeza seria muito difícil encontrar o amigo, também pudera já fazia 4 anos desde sua partida.  
-Senhor, espere! –Uma garota de vestido azul e marias-chiquinhas chamou-lhe a atenção. –Meu nome é Mino, seu nome é Shiryu não é?_

_-Sim, sabe alguma coisa sobre Seiya? –O homem apertou a mão da garota que lhe sorriu.  
-Sei que está morando em frente à praia, em uma pequena casa em cima de um salão, Seiya falava muito sobre você!  
-Tenho certeza que sim, éramos grandes amigos.  
-Sim, ele vivia feliz depois que o conheceu, mal se lembrava de lamentar pela Seika. –A jovem olhou para o chão parecendo triste- Mas, depois que partiu ele ficou muito triste, quieto... O esperou por um ano e então fugiu.  
-Seiya sempre foi assim, agindo antes de pensar. –Shiryu sentiu o peito doer ao ouvir tais palavras.  
-Mas, encontre-o por favor! Diga que trabalho aqui agora e para ele me visitar quando puder!  
-Pode deixar que direi, muito obrigado Mino! –Shiryu entrou no carro e foi em direção a praia, as lembranças corriam em sua mente, todos os momentos que passara com Seiya, ele fora sua infância, adolescência e seu primeiro e único amor._

_Shiryu encontrou uma casa pequena, sobre um salão fechado em frente à praia da cidade japonesa onde passara sua infância, imediatamente parou o carro, subiu as escadas que levava a casa e foi bater a porta.  
-Já vai. –A voz masculina falou de dentro e o coração do maior disparou, alguns instantes depois Seiya abriu a porta, e o olhou atônito.  
-Seiya! –O maior abraçou o amigo que ficou paralisado com olhos arregalados.  
-Shi.. Shiryu. –Quando finalmente as palavras alcançaram o lado de fora de sua boca vieram junto de lágrimas que molharam a face.  
-Perdoe-me a demora Seiya, mas como prometido eu voltei. –O moreno abraçou o outro e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem a roupa e os cabelos negros.  
_

_-Você demorou demais...  
-Estou aqui não estou? –Shiryu beijou o topo da cabeça do outro, que ficava a altura de seu peito.  
-Shiryu, não consegui tirá-lo da cabeça um dia sequer... Aquilo que fez antes de partir...  
-Perdoe-me Seiya, talvez tenha sido precipitado em fazê-... –Shiryu não pode terminar a sentença, pois os lábios do amado já tomavam os seus.  
Seiya ficava na ponta dos pés e beijava Shiryu como se pudesse compensar os quatro anos que ele havia ficado longe. Teve bastante tempo para pensar sobre seus sentimentos e não restava duvida de que o amava, afinal já estava com 18 anos e sabia o que queria para sua vida._

-Seiya? O que foi que aconteceu? –Shiryu adentrou o quarto de hospital e sentiu algo apertar em seu peito, Seiya estava com o olhar triste e o rosto molhado.  
-E-Eu não me lembro muito bem. Só sei que estou aqui e Saga... Saga está morto. –O moreno disse sem ousar a encarar o outro, apenas olhava para a janela, perdido.  
-Saga está morto? –Shiryu decidiu não demonstrar o seu alivio para não aumentar a tristeza do amado.  
-Boa tarde senhores, sou o doutor Mu –O médico usava um jaleco e tinha os cabelos longos e lilases presos em um rabo de cavalo, Shiryu apertou a sua mão.  
-Sou Shiryu, vim levá-lo para casa.  
-Ah sim senhor Shiryu, enquanto ele se troca por que não vamos lá fora um instante? Precisamos conversar sobre sua recuperação.

* * *

-O que? Paraplégico? –Shiryu que sempre mantinha a voz baixa e a expressão calma, se alterou.  
-Sim, mas pode ser apenas temporário, é importante que compareça a todas as consultas. –O médico tinha um sorriso angelical e uma calma que parecia inabalável.  
-Eu trarei, farei de tudo para que melhore. –Shiryu sentiu a vista escurecer e as pernas ficarem fracas.  
-O senhor está bem? –Mu guiou-o para uma cadeira, seu rosto estava pálido e parecia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento, as lembranças daquela maldita noite vieram em sua cabeça.

_-Seiya, por favor não vá, daremos um jeito.  
-Não Shiryu! Estou cansado dessa situação, eu vou de uma vez. –Seiya virou as costas e encaminhava-se para entrar no carro importado de Saga quando o namorado lhe segurou o braço.  
-Eu te amo Seiya...  
-Não diga bobagens Shiryu! Eu nunca te amei, nunca! –Seiya entrou no carro deixando que as lágrimas lhe corressem a face, Saga deslizou a mão pela sua coxa, sedutoramente, depois sorrindo concluiu.  
-Fez a escolha certa garoto.  
Depois disso tudo que Shiryu viu foi o carro sumir em alta velocidade e na semana que se passou se limitou a ligar para casa do namorado sem obter respostas, sentia ciúmes, mas havia sido rejeitado pelo amado e nada podia fazer._

-Eu estou bem agora, foi só uma tontura. –Shiryu levantou-se e olhou para o médico que ainda sorria.  
-Deve gostar muito do senhor Seiya, estou certo que isso ajudara muita em sua recuperação.  
Shiryu apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para o olhar o amado, este estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas e tinha a cabeça baixa.  
-Muito obrigado doutor Mu, o veremos em breve. –Apertou a mão do médico e partiu, o rapaz na cadeira de rodas nada disse, tinha os olhos sem brilho e o pensamento distante.

-Shiryu, você está na direção errada, minha casa é para o outro lado.  
-Não vamos para sua casa, você ficará no meu apartamento. –O maior dirigia tentando manter a calma.  
-Eu não quero, me leve para casa. –Seiya não ousava olhar para o outro desde que este chegara ao hospital.  
Shiryu apenas suspirou e continuou a dirigir, o mais novo sentia-se oco por dentro e lhe faltava forças até mesmo para discutir.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, subiram de elevador e Shiryu deitou o amado no sofá. O ambiente era amplo e bem decorado, na parede havia um quadro de um dragão chinês belo e colorido que combinava com vasos e enfeites também chineses, na sala havia ainda uma TV, ao lado se encontrava a mesa da sala de jantar separada da cozinha por um balcão, um corredor levava ao único quarto, escritório e banheiro.  
Shiryu sentou-se ao lado de Seiya e afagou-lhe os cabelos, gentilmente.

-Seiya, o médico disse que pode ser temporário, faremos de tudo para que melhore, eu posso...  
-Para com isso Shiryu! –Finalmente o menor o encarou, havia raiva em seu olhar e lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. –Não finja que não aconteceu nada naquela noite! Eu o troquei pelo Saga, terminei nosso namoro e disse que nunca o amei, será que se esqueceu disso?  
O libriano ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, com o olhar perdido, o amado realmente lhe dissera essas palavras e lembrá-las doía como se alguém apunhalasse seu peito.

-Seiya –disse finalmente com a mesma serenidade de sempre- sei dos motivos que teve para fazê-lo, mas Saga já não esta entre nós então ele não pode...  
-O que esta dizendo? Será que não entende que fui com ele porque quis?  
-Mas, todos aqueles meses... Você se esqueceu? –O maior arregalou os olhos, estava estranhando Seiya dizer aquele nome com tanto carinho.  
-Esqueci do que? Eu te traí com o Saga, e no fim escolhi ficar com ele, agora você vem querendo cuidar de mim, eu não quero! Não quero sua piedade... –A voz já saia fraca, interrompida pelas lagrimas- Não quero seu perdão!

Shiryu nada disse, apenas abraçou o amado que não resistiu, chorando ainda mais contra seu peito.  
Seiya sentia a cabeça doer, lembrava de cada um dos seus momentos com Saga, lembrava como os cabelos longos e rebeldes o encantavam, lembra dos olhos azuis lhe sorrirem gentilmente e também da inocência que demonstrava.  
Saga era um homem alto, belo e gentil, mostrava-se encantado pela doçura e juventude de Seiya, sendo que tinha 28 anos e o mais novo, apenas 18.  
Embora Seiya se lembrasse de coisas como essa, sentia no fundo de seu coração que não devia amar Saga e que de fato não o amava, amava Shiryu com todas as forças e queria ficar ao seu lado até o fim, mas então por que o rejeitara?  
Por que havia dito coisas horríveis naquela noite e por que doía em seu peito repeti-las?

Shiryu lembrou-se que antes do médico mencionar a paraplegia disse que algumas memórias de Seiya poderiam ter se perdido e que o melhor a fazer seria não forçá-las a virem a tona, ainda mais se fossem dramáticas.  
-Seiya, por favor não chore.  
-Shiryu... Por que eu disse aquelas coisas? Por que fui com o Saga? E-eu... não consigo... –O mais jovem chorava enquanto apertava o terno do amado com as mãos.  
-Algumas de suas memórias se apagaram, mas logo você se lembrara. –Seiya parou de chorar e encarou Shiryu.

-E-eu lembro... Lembro...  
-Não precisa se esforçar para lembrar, é melhor que descanse. –O maior sorriu tranquilizando o amado, de fato quanto mais pensava em Saga mais sua cabeça latejava.  
Shiryu ajudou Seiya a se deitar no sofá e cobriu-lhe o corpo com um cobertor.  
-Durma um pouco enquanto faço algo para você comer. –Os lábios do libriano tocaram a testa do amado que já tinha os olhos fechados.  
Seiya deixou as lembranças de lado e embalou em um sono tranquilo, forçar a memória era algo cansativo que ele não queria repetir, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza que amava Shiryu e queria esquecer que um dia o rejeitara.

Desculpa a demora pessoal eu tava sem world 'x_x  
Mas agora vai *-*  
Que bom que as leitoras estão curiosas era exatamente essa minha intenção.  
Vários flashs backs se alguém se perder levanta a mão o/


	3. Amizade

**Cap. 3 Amizade**

Shiryu cozinhava um macarrão que o avô o ensinara, na verdade tudo que sabia aprendera com ele.  
Os pais do libriano morreram quando era muito jovem a ponto de lembrar apenas da imagem da mãe, ainda que vagamente. Seu avô era um senhor baixo que aparentava ser muito velho, usava sempre um casaco verde e um chapéu de palha, era rígido quando precisava e compreensivo sempre...

_Seiya chegou ao portão de uma casa grande, na frente havia vários bonsais e outras plantas, uma fonte despejava água sobre um bambu.  
-Você não vai entrar? –Disse o amigo que segurava o portão aberto.  
-Com licença... –Respondeu o mais novo adentrando o lugar.  
-Que bom que chegou Shiryu e trouxe seu amigo para finalmente conhecê-lo.  
-Sim vovô, esse aqui é o Seiya.  
-Prazer em conhecê-lo meu jovem, mas pode ausentar-se do orfanato a essa hora? –Seiya arregalou os olhos assustado, o senhor a sua frente tinha os olhos estreitos, o rosto enrugado e nunca lhe fora dito que morava no orfanato  
-E-Eu...  
-Vovô ele pode passar a noite aqui? –Disse Shiryu apreensivo.  
-É claro que pode. –O velho senhor sorriu.  
-M-Muito obrigado senhor! –Disse o menor retribuindo o sorriso.  
_

_-Seu avô é muito legal Shiryu... –Seiya deitava-se sobre a cama do amigo, com as mãos átras da cabeça.  
-É sim, ele é a única família que eu tenho. –Shiryu sentou-se ao lado do amigo.  
-A única família que eu tenho é a Seika... –Os olhos do menor ja começavam a marejar quando Shiryu o puxou pelo braço e o levou até a janela.  
-Olha Seiya, uma estrela candente, faça um pedido! –Seiya fechou os olhos levemente e fez o seu pedido, em seguida passou a observar as estrelas com o amigo.  
-Eu gosto muito de olhar pra elas, mas não consigo vê-las do orfanato. –Shiryu passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo, abraçando-o.  
-Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser vê-las. –A noite deixava o quarto do libriano escuro, iluminado apenas pelas estrelas que os dois jovens amigos observavam._

* * *

_-Shiryu? Onde está com a cabeça, Shiryu? –O velho senhor chamou o neto e o aluno, que tinha o olhar perdido olhando para a noite chuvosa e sem estrelas.  
-Desculpe-me mestre.  
-Shiryu, quando se treina artes marciais é necessário deixar seu corpo em sintonia com a mente. Vejo seu corpo aqui, mas sua mente está naquele orfanato.  
-Não estou pensando em voltar, meu lugar é aqui cuidando do senhor.  
-Shiryu... Sua prima Shunrei esta aqui e pode cuidar muito bem de mim, se é lá que seu coração está é para lá que você deve ir.  
-Meu coração está aqui vovô. -Shiryu olhou para o avô e esboçou um sorriso falso, ele já era um homem muito velho, o garoto não queria abandoná-lo sendo que ele o criou.  
O velho senhor se retirou entrando na pequena casa que morava, em uma parte montanhosa da China.  
-Vovô o que há de errado com Shiryu? –A jovem garota de cabelos negros trançados e doces olhos azuis se aproximou do avô que observava o neto pela janela.  
-Shiryu sente saudades de onde morávamos no Japão.  
-Gosto muito de tê-lo por perto, mas parece que ele sofre muito, o que de tão importante ele deixou para trás?  
-Ele deixou um grande amor, espero que quando descubra não seja tarde demais.  
Shunrei levou as duas mãos ao peito fazendo uma prece silenciosa enquanto observava o rosto do primo molhar-se com algumas lágrimas._

* * *

_-Shiryu? –A jovem chamou pelo nome do primo que treinava perto da casa, a camisa estava jogada no chão e o suor escorria pelo corpo cada vez mais forte, colando alguns fios de cabelos negros no dorso.  
-Pode dizer Shunrei. –O rapaz interrompeu o treinamento e sorriu para a garota.  
-Já faz dois anos que você esta aqui, o vovô disse que você deixou algo importante para trás. –Shunrei colocou as mãos para trás e corou levemente.  
-Nada é mais importante que você e o vovô.  
-Mas, Shiryu, se você ama alguém deve... –O rapaz interrompeu a prima.  
-Tudo que eu amo esta aqui. –Respondeu seco e voltou a treinar os movimentos que o avô ensinara, arduamente tentando se convencer de que realmente não amava o que ficara para trás._

* * *

_-Estou muito orgulhoso de você Shiryu, finalmente seguirá seu coração. –O avô segurou a mão do jovem quando estes estavam no aeroporto.  
-Demorei quatro anos para perceber o que realmente importava... Será que ele ainda me espera?  
-Alguns demoram uma vida inteira para perceber o que realmente importa, mas poucos têm o privilégio de alcançar.  
-Prometo que voltarei para vê-lo. –Após abraçar o avô, despediu-se de Shunrei que chorava inconsolável e de Ohko, um rapaz de cabelos longos e castanhos que fora seu amigo e parceiro nos treinos.  
-Desejo que seja feliz meu amigo.  
-Obrigado Ohko e cuida da Shunrei para mim. –O amigo de Shiryu sorriu corando a face de vermelho.  
O libriano entrou no avião e viu ficarem cada vez menores as altas montanhas da região onde o avô morava, seu coração apertou levemente, mas ele tinha certeza do que queria._

Seiya abriu os olhos e encontrou-se no apartamento de Shiryu, tentou instintivamente mover as pernas, mas estas não responderam, lembrando-o de que não havia sonhado, mas sim vivia um pesadelo.  
Shiryu levou um prato fumegante até Seiya, parecia ser um tipo de sopa e cheirava muito bem, o sagitariano torceu o nariz.  
-Sopa Shiryu? Eu não como nada há duas semanas.  
-Não seja teimoso, tomou muitos remédios e seu estômago está fraco. –O maior sentou-se ao lado do outro.  
Shiryu mirava o chão com o olhar triste, sentia uma imensa culpa e só de olhá-lo Seiya já decifrava cada sentimento.  
-Shiryu, nada disso foi culpa sua. –O menor disse enquanto comia.

-E-Eu podia ao menos tê-lo visitado no hospital, ter procurado saber onde você estava.  
-Não podia não, do jeito como te mandei embora aquela noite você deveria ter me deixado no hospital! –Seiya sorriu tentando animar o amado.  
-E quem iria buscá-lo?  
-Estava pensando no Jabu...  
-Aquele idiota? Seria melhor que o hospital te jogasse na sarjeta! –O libriano sorriu finalmente.  
-Ele não é tão imprestável, afinal preciso ligar para ele.  
-Fiz isso enquanto você dormia, ele ficou gritando e berrando como sempre e disse que viria vê-lo.  
-Tisc, escandaloso como sempre. –Seiya terminou de comer e deitou-se no sofá, enquanto Shiryu ia para a cozinha.  
-Você não tem que trabalhar?  
-Tirei férias para cuidar de você.  
-Mas... Você precisa trabalhar Shiryu.  
-Preciso nada, vou ficar aqui até você enjoar de mim. –o mais velho sentou-s e no sofá, deitando a cabeça do outro no seu colo.  
-Enjoar de você é difícil hein. –Seiya piscou para o amado que lhe beijou a testa.  
Shiryu tinha algo que o menor não sabia descrever, mas deixava seu espírito calmo, sem tristezas ou preocupações e essa calma era tudo que ele podia desejar agora.

A campainha tocou e antes mesmo que Shiryu o convidasse para entrar, um jovem da altura de Seiya de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes adentrou o apartamento.  
-Seiya seu idiota, você pensa que pode sumir durante uma semana sem dar noticias? Você perdeu seu emprego no restaurante eu não pude fazer nada...  
O rapaz usava uma jaqueta roxa e jeans velhos, passou reto por Shiryu e aproximou-se de Seiya, dando-lhe um cascudo.  
-Nunca mais faça isso sua besta! –Em seguida, abraçou o amigo que se sentara no sofá, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.  
-Desculpe-me Jabu...  
-Vou deixar vocês dois conversando e vou ao mercado. –Shiryu saiu deixando os dois a sós na sala.  
Jabu sentou-se ao lado de Seiya enquanto enxugava as lagrimas.  
-Eu fiquei muito preocupado Seiya.  
-Já pedi desculpas, não deu para te ligar por que eu estava meio ocupado, em coma! –Seiya olhou irritado para o amigo que sorriu, era sempre assim quando estavam juntos, brigavam, mas no fundo se gostavam muito.

-Jabu, o Saga não sobreviveu...  
-O Shiryu me contou, disse também que você não se lembra de... certas coisas. –O rapaz desviou o olhar enquanto apertava as mãos com força.  
-Eu não sei o que deveria lembrar. –Seiya desceu o olhar parar o chão, sentia um imenso vazio, ainda mais por não poder mover as pernas, se sentia fraco e incapaz.  
-Ás vezes é melhor não lembrar... –Jabu acariciou os cabelos do amigo, sentindo o rosto molhar novamente, ver alguém que era sempre tão alegre naquele estado cortava seu coração. –E se você ficar ai chorando eu vou te arrebentar!  
O rapaz sorriu enxugando as próprias lágrimas e Seiya retribuiu o sorriso, era muito bom ter Shiryu e Jabu por perto.  
-E você pode me ligar se não tiver sendo bem tratado.  
-Até quando você e o Shiryu vão implicar um com outro?

-Ele é que implica comigo. –Jabu empinou o nariz e cruzou os braços.  
O sol já avermelhava no céu e os dois amigos continuavam a conversar, o tempo passava rápido quando estavam juntos e Seiya quase esquecia de seus problemas.

Shiryu adentrou o apartamento com algumas sacolas, em seguida Jabu se despediu do amigo e saiu.  
-Ele te encheu muito? –Disse passando a mão no rosto do amado.  
-Ele é meu amigo Shiryu e eu ficaria feliz se vocês se dessem bem.  
-É claro. Busquei algumas roupas suas já que vai ficar aqui.  
-Eu não queria dar tanto trabalho...  
Shiryu nada respondeu, sabia que para Seiya era difícil ficar tão dependente de alguém, após guardar o que havia comprado, trocou a roupa e aproximou-se de Seiya.  
-Vamos tomar um banho? –Disse ajoelhando-se próximo ao amado.  
-E-Eu consigo sozinho. –O menor corou o olhou para o chão, é claro que Shiryu já havia o visto nu inúmeras vezes, mas se sentia vulnerável e envergonhado.  
-Tudo bem, deixe-me levá-lo então. –Shiryu passou o braço sobre as pernas do menor e segurou suas costas, o levantando do sofá.  
Seiya deitou a cabeça no peito forte do amado e estremeceu ao sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos.  
Shiryu retirou cuidadosamente a roupa do amado enquanto a banheira enchia de água, os dedos compridos passeavam pelo corpo do moreno, fazendo deslizar levemente as peças de roupa, Seiya sentia a face queimar.  
-Veja se está muito quente?  
-Que-quente? –O menor corou e se sentiu estúpido quando finalmente percebeu que se tratava da água, tocando-a com a mão respondeu –Está boa.  
O maior novamente pegou o outro no colo e colocou-o na banheira.  
-Eu ficarei por perto, chame se precisar.

Seiya sentiu o corpo relaxar pela primeira vez desde que havia acordado naquela cama de hospital. Encostou a cabeça na parede e sentiu a água quente relaxava cada um de seus músculos, uma névoa subia e deixava sua vista embasada, os olhos pareciam cada vez mais pesados e as lembranças começavam a invadir seus pensamentos.

_-Eu não agüento mais usar essas roupas. –Reclamou Jabu afrouxando a gravata.  
-Para de reclamar Jabu, essa noite vai nos render um bom dinheiro. –Seiya sorriu para o amigo enquanto arrumava a bandeja com bebidas.  
Seiya e Jabu trabalhavam em um restaurante, lavando pratos, anotando e entregando pedidos e uma grande festa como aquela era uma boa oportunidade para ganhar um dinheiro extra.  
-Eu não sei não Seiya, ouvi boatos sobre as pessoas que estão aqui essa noite.- O moreno olhou para o outro sorrindo.  
-Somos apenas garçons Jabu, o que de mau pode acontecer? –Seiya levava as bebidas maravilhado, algumas moças usavam vestidos com muito brilho, todos os homens usavam terno e gravata e conversavam alegremente._

_Um homem em especial do outro lado do salão observava Seiya, tinha os olhos azuis cerrados e os cabelos longos e da cor de seus olhos preso em um rabo de cavalo, usava terno e uma gravata verde-escura.  
-Saga, o que você esta olhando? –Perguntou um dos rapazes com quem conversava.  
-Não é nada... –Voltou a conversar, mas sempre que podia desviava o olhar para aquele garçom, tinha um sorriso belo e juvenil, os cabelos rebeldes caiam sobre os grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos, era baixo, mas aparentava ser forte e despertava totalmente o seu interesse.  
_

* * *

Finalmente o Seiya começou a se lembrar do mistério do Saga B)  
No próximo cap. tem a continuação do flashback e também uma surpresa que não é surpresa porque é lemon *-*

Obrigado a quem está lendo e deixando reviews.


	4. Amor

**Cap. 4 Amor  
**

_Seiya sentou-se na escada do grande salão onde trabalhara a noite toda, da festa havia apenas restos da decoração e algumas pessoas que partiam.  
-Eu já vou indo, tome cuidado na volta para casa mocinha. -Jabu caçoou do amigo enquanto bagunçou seus cabelos castanhos, o outro nada respondeu, apenas afrouxou a gravata borboleta e passou a olhar o céu estrelado.  
-Com licença... -Um homem alto e bem vestido se aproximou desviando a atenção de Seiya para os seus olhos azuis.  
-Pois não senhor? Deseja uma bebida, posso ver se há algo...  
-Obrigado rapaz, mas creio que seu expediente já terminou. -Sorriu abertamente, fazendo o moreno corar.- Eu sou Saga.  
-S-Seiya, senhor. -O rapaz levantou para apertar a mão do mais alto e lhe retribuiu o sorriso.  
-Não precisa me chamar de senhor. -O homem que era bem mais alto que Seiya soltou os longos cabelos azuis escuro e afrouxou a gravata verde que usava sobre o terno preto._

_O menor observou os longos cabelos caindo pelos ombros, o rosto tomava uma cor mais clara e uma aparência mais jovem.  
-Pretende passar a noite aqui, Seiya? -O mais alto sorriu se divertindo com o fato de ser observado com tanto cautela.  
-Não senhor, vou indo para casa. -O moreno abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.  
-Eu posso lhe dar uma carona. -Saga colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e passou a observar o menor, a pele morena do sol, os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados e o jeito doce como se sentia envergonhado.  
-Não senhor, sou apenas um garçom, não quero te incomodar.  
-Não seja tolo rapaz, -A mão de Saga tocou levemente o rosto de Seiya o levantando- se você se vê assim, nunca deixara de ser apenas um garçom.  
O homem sorriu calmamente e Seiya retribuiu decidindo aceitar a carona do estranho. Saga abriu a porta de sua mercedes preta e Seiya sentiu-se embaraçado._

_-Algo o incomoda rapaz? -Saga lhe sorriu, colocando a mão sobre sua coxa.  
-É que eu nunca havia entrado em um carro tão... caro.  
-Um rapaz bonito como você sempre é bem vindo aqui. -Saga sorriu novamente, dando a partida deixando o coração de Seiya batendo fortemente.  
-Você está dizendo que um ricaço te levou pra casa numa mercedes? Eu duvido. -disse Jabu enquanto enxugava alguns copos no restaurante, alguns dias depois da festa.  
-É verdade Jabu, era um homem muito bonito por sinal. -Seiya bateu de leve no amigo.  
-Homem bonito e onde o Shiryu fica nessa história? -O moreno abaixou a cabeça e sentiu o peito apertar, amava Shiryu, mas não podia negar a atração que sentira pelo outro._

_-Não importa, não voltarei a vê-lo. -As palavras de Seiya se provaram erradas no fim do expediente, Saga o esperava na porta do restaurante encostado na mercedes, a camisa azul escura tinha dois botões abertos, deixando a mostra o peitoral definido, os cabelos estavam soltos e a merce do vento, segurava entre os dedos um cigarro.  
-Olá belo rapaz. -Disse o maior sedutoramente.  
-S-Saga? O que faz aqui? -O menor perguntou e se condenou em seguida, não querendo parecer rude.  
-Vim ver se gostaria de beber alguma coisa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. -Saga se aproximou do outro apenas alguns centímetros de colar seus corpos e Seiya estremeceu, não podendo recusar.  
-E-Eu adoraria. -O menor entrou novamente na mercedes preta, sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca.  
Os dois homens conversavam alegremente enquanto tomava uísque em um bar no centro da cidade, Seiya sorria e sentia-se á vontade com Saga que ficava cada vez mais encantado pelo outro.  
-Então Seiya, sua familia mora por aqui? -Os olhos marejaram levemente._

_-Sou órfão, tenho uma irmã que foi separada de mim á muito tempo, queria muito encontrá-la.  
-Fico muito triste em ouvir isso, como se chamava sua irmã?  
-Seika... -Disse Seiya olhando para a mão do outro que tocava a sua.  
-Sabe Seiya, sou um homem que tem muitos contatos, com certeza conseguirei encontrá-la.  
Os grandes olhos castanhos de Seiya brilharam, o menor olhou para Saga sorrindo abertamente.  
-Sério? Nossa que bom Saga! Você não sabe como me faria feliz se a encontrasse!_

* * *

Seiya sentiu a cabeça pesar como se álcool que bebera estivesse subindo, sentiu um cheiro forte do perfume daquele homem que fez tudo a sua volta girar ainda mais, o corpo já não o sustentava e lentamente o moreno afundou na água da banheira.  
-Seiya? Está tudo bem? Ouvi um barulho... Seiya! -Shiryu adentrou o banheiro e correu em direção ao amado que estava afundado na água.  
-Seiya! Fale comigo! -O maior pegou o outro no colo e passava a mão pelo seu rosto para que acordasse, para alivio de Shiryu o moreno tossiu, cuspindo grande quantidade de água e abrindo os olhos em seguida.  
-Shiryu? O que aconteceu?  
-Graças a Deus Seiya, você me assustou! -O maior abraçou o outro contra o peito respirando fundo, Seiya corou ao sentir o corpo nu contra o corpo do outro.  
-Shiryu... Eu tive uma lembrança e tudo ficou escuro de repente. -O maior pegou uma toalha e enrolou o amado, levando-o para o quarto para vesti-lo.  
-Lembrou de algo ruim? -Shiryu perguntou incerto, deitando o outro na grande cama de casal de seu quarto.  
-Na verdade sim, lembrei-me de quando conheci Saga e que, me senti atraído por ele. -O moreno sentiu-se envergonhado e escondeu o olhar dos olhos do outro.

-Está tudo bem Seiya, isso já ficou para trás. -Shiryu sentou-se na cama e passou a enxugar os cabelos do amado enquanto olhava em seus olhos castanhos.  
Seiya mirou os olhos azuis do amado e sentiu o coração dar um salto, Shiryu continuava a olhá-lo com o mesmo jeito apaixonado que o olhava na noite que partiu para a China. O moreno não conseguia se lembra por que trocara ele por outro homem, mas sentia no fundo do seu coração que era ele a quem amava e ser perdoado depois de tudo que fizera, ser tratado com tanto carinho estando debilitado daquele jeito fazia algo em peito doer, como se jamais pudesse retribuir.  
-Shiryu... -O menor tentou mover as pernas para se aproximar do outro, mas foi inútil então apenas segurou-lhe o rosto, olhando em seus olhos.

-Seiya, eu te amo. -Shiryu queria dizer para que não se preocupasse com o passado, que as lembranças que tinha perdido não eram boas, mas não quis confundir ainda mais o amado.  
-Como você pode me amar depois de tudo que fiz de ruim para você? Como você pode amar um fardo como eu? Estou te impedindo de trabalhar, serei sempre um peso, um fraco, como você pode amar alguém assim?  
-Desse jeito. -Shiryu segurou de leve na nuca de Seiya e o puxou para um beijo calmo, mas cheio de sentimento, todas as palavras e duvidas do menor desapareceram ficando apenas a tristeza por retribuir tão mal o amor que o outro sentia por ele.  
As mãos de Shiryu desceram pelo peitoral do menor, afastando a toalha que envolvia seu corpo e o acariciando levemente. Seiya estremeceu com o toque e aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca do amante ainda mais com sua língua.  
-Shiryu... eu não acho que deveríamos. –O menor sussurrou enquanto o outro sugava com vontade a pele de seu pescoço, Seiya decidiu parar logo antes que não pudesse mais se conter.  
-Você tem razão Seiya, passou muito tempo hospitalizado, precisa descansar. –O moreno sorriu pegando um pijama em seguida e vestindo o amado.

Shiryu cobriu o amado e deitou-se do seu lado, com dificuldade Seiya se arrastou até aninhar a cabeça em seu peito, o maior abraçou-o e beijou-lhe os cabelos. O menor adormeceu embalado na respiração do amado, estar naqueles braços lhe dava uma sensação de calma e segurança e nesse momento era tudo o que precisava.  
Shiryu tentou dormir, mas foi em vão, por mais que o amado dissesse que não fora sua culpa ele não parava de se condenar, poderia ter segurado o amado, impedido que ele fosse, poderia ao menos tê-lo visitado no hospital, mas nada fez assim como nada podia fazer agora. Sentiu o corpo do amado junto ao seu e o semblante estava calmo como de alguém muito cansado que adormecera profundamente e algumas lembranças vieram à cabeça de Shiryu acompanhadas de lágrimas.

* * *

_-Seiya, você tem certeza? –Disse o maior parando o beijo e olhando nos olhos do moreno.  
-É claro que tenho certeza, Shiryu. –Seiya sorriu e não poderia se demonstrar mais apaixonado pelo homem à sua frente.  
Shiryu pegou o amado no colo e deitou-o sobre a cama de casal, a noite estava clara e a luz das estrelas adentrava pela janela iluminando os corpos dos dois amantes. Os lábios se encontraram e se tocaram levemente, antes que as línguas invadissem as bocas descobrindo cada pedaço e se entrelaçando com fome e desejo.  
Seiya retirou a camiseta que cobria o corpo do amado e logo teve a sua retirada estremecendo ao sentir o contato daquele corpo quente sobre o seu. Shiryu umedeceu os labios e passou a beijar e sugar de leve cada pedaço de pele morena do menor, descendo pelo peitoral até o abdomen levemente definido. O moreno gemia e puxava devagar os cabelos longos e negros do amante.  
O maior passou a sugar levemente a pele do abdômen do amado, bem próximo ao cós da calça fazendo o ansiar por mais contato._

_-Shii... você não acha que já esperei demais? –Disse o moreno com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.  
-Você está certo Seiya. –Atendendo o pedido do menor, retirou sua calça e envolveu o membro do amado com seus lábios.  
Shiryu subia e descia ora sugando devagar ora aumentado a velocidade sempre olhando para as expressões de prazer do amante, descobrindo o que este gostava mais.  
-Shiryu, pára. –Seiya levou a mão a cabeça do amado impedindo-o de continuar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrima pelo prazer e sentia que não agüentaria muito tempo. –E-Eu vou... –gaguejou envergonhado.  
O maior apenas sorriu com o embaraço do outro e continuou sugando-lhe o membro, sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não se importava, amava Seiya com todas as forças e queria mais que tudo lhe proporcionar aquele prazer. O menor começou a gemer mais alto enquanto agarrava com força os lençóis da cama.  
Shiryu aumentou a velocidade e logo sentiu um liquido quente lhe encher a boca e descer pela garganta, o maior voltou-se para o outro que o olhou envergonhado.  
-Me desculpa, eu não queria... –Shiryu segurou-lhe o queixo e sorrindo respondeu:  
-Você tem um gosto maravilhoso Seiya... –O moreno corou ainda mais e sentiu que estava novamente ficando excitado.  
Shiryu levou a mão ao membro do menor massageando novamente enquanto tomava-lhe os lábios com fome e desejo, Seiya abriu a calça do amado o tocando levemente, descobrindo sem pressa aquela parte do seu corpo.  
-Shiryu... Eu quero... –Disse com a respiração descompassada.  
-O que você quer? –Perguntou o maior com um sorriso malicioso.  
-Eu quero você... –Seiya olhou para o amado envergonhado e totalmente apaixonado.  
Shiryu então segurou levemente na nuca do outro e o guiou até seu membro, Seiya sentia a face queimar, lambia e sugava sentindo o corpo pulsar de vontade de se possuído pelo amante, enquanto sentia o membro em sua boca pulsando pela mesma vontade.  
Shiryu jogou os cabelos para trás e gemeu baixo sentindo a língua quente do amado percorrer toda a extensão do seu membro.  
-Seiya, acho que está bom. –Disse colocando as duas mãos no ombro do menor enquanto o deitava a cama, cobrindo o corpo com o seu.  
Os olhos se encaravam apaixonadamente enquanto os lábios se aproximavam devagar em um beijo calmo porem cheio de desejo que aquecia ainda mais os corpos unidos.  
Shiryu posicionou-se entre as pernas do amado e com uma das mãos guiou seu membro até a pequena entrada, Seiya gemeu um tanto assustado.  
-Fique tranqüilo meu amor... –Disse o maior forçando-se devagar no corpo do outro.  
-Shiryu... –Seiya gemeu e abraçou o maior com força enquanto era penetrado lentamente.  
-Quer que eu pare? –Perguntou o maior preocupado.  
-Não, eu consigo. –Disse o menor decidido enquanto o membro pulsante do outro o preenchia por completo.  
Aos poucos Shiryu foi se movimentando dentro do apertado corpo do amado que gemia e estremecia a cada simples movimento.  
-Seiya... –o maior gemeu de prazer no ouvido do outro enquanto sentia o corpo latejar de prazer, seu membro pulsava por mais contato e não conseguiria mais se conter, segurou firmemente nos quadris do amado o penetrando com mais velocidade.  
Seiya buscou desesperadamente os lábios do amado para evitar os gemidos mais altos e gritos que viriam a seguir, sentia um prazer absoluto misturado a uma dor insuportável, mas que o menor sabia que aumentaria se o outro saísse de dentro de si.  
Shiryu sentia-se comprimido por aquele corpo tão apertado e desejável, as unhas do menor já cravavam na pele das suas costas deixando marcas vermelhas. Sentindo o êxtase se aproximar, o maior segurou no membro do amado e movimentou-o na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas, alguns instantes nesse ritmo o maior derramou-se dentro do outro.  
Seiya sentia o corpo todo formigar, sentia Shiryu entrando e saindo de si e sua mão lhe tocando no mesmo ritmo e não sentia nada mais a sua volta, alguns instantes depois derramou-se sobre a mão do amado sujando seus abdomens que permaneciam colados._

_Shiryu deitou-se na cama, os cabelos negros caídos bagunçados pelos travesseiros e lençol, o peitoral forte arfava e escorriam algumas gotas de suor, contornando os músculos definidos.  
-Seiya... você está bem? –O menor sentia o corpo cansado, mas esforçou-se para sorrir para o amado, os grandes olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e queriam se fechar.  
-Eu te amo Shiryu. –As palavras vieram naturalmente sem que o sagitariano pensasse nelas antes de serem ditas e o corpo do menor foi em direção ao outro como um imã, deitando a cabeça devagar sobre o peitoral do amado.  
-Eu também te amo Seiya... Muito. –Shiryu acariciou os cabelos do outro e antes que se próprio corpo sentisse o cansaço, pode ver os cabelos suados grudados na testa, o rosto moreno levemente corado e um sorriso sincero que expressava plena satisfação e para Shiryu visão nenhuma poderia ser mais bela._

Para quem gosta de lemon um bem fresquinho \o/  
Bom, a fic ta indo devagar por que estou trabalhando e esta mais complicado escrever, mas não esta parada não.  
Espero que estejam gostando^^ O mistério sobre o Saga será revelado prometo B)  
Até a próxima


	5. O mar

**Cap. 5 O mar**__

__Quando Seiya acordou o sol já adentrava pela janela do quarto acompanhado de uma leve brisa, o moreno sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e ao procurar pelo amado encontrou deitado ao seu lado, vestia calças compridas e uma blusa verde água também de mangas compridas, os cabelos negros caiam livres sobre o tronco enquanto lia um livro.  
-Shi...ryu... –Disse o menor sonolento e esfregando os olhos.  
-Bom dia meu amor. –Shiryu beijou o topo da cabeça do amado.  
-Que horas são?  
-Já passa do meio dia, você estava mesmo muito cansado.  
-E você ficou ai todo esse tempo? –Perguntou sem jeito o menor.  
-Eu gosto de vê-lo dormir. –Sorriu o libriano fazendo o outro quase esquecer que havia algo além daquela cama e daquele homem. –Você deve estar com fome...  
-Estou mesmo e não me venha com aquela comida de hospital de novo! Eu fiquei em coma, mas estou muito bem acordado!  
-Já vi que está curado, esta até reclamando! –Shiryu levantou-se e foi preparar o almoço para o amado.

Seiya ajeitou-se na cama e passou a olhar pela janela, era possível ver que o sol brilhava intensamente e o céu estava azul e límpido, o jovem que nunca ficava doente se sentiu preso e incapaz, como se seu coração fosse apertado e lhe faltava algo que jamais havia faltado antes, esperança e força para lutar.  
Uma lágrima solitária correu pela face morena, mas logo foi enxugada pois Shiryu adentrava o quarto novamente.  
-Seiya... –Disse com a voz pesada percebendo a tristeza do amado. –Não se preocupe, prometo que você vai melhorar.  
Os olhos azuis pareciam carregados de tristeza de tal modo que era visível a vontade de Shiryu em trocar com o amado, se assim fosse possível.  
-Estou triste de fome, vai me dar comida ou não? –Disse o menor disfarçando a tristeza para não entristecer também o amado.  
-É claro que vou, mas uma condição. –Respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente o libriano. –Eu vou querer um beijo.  
-Só um? Eu acho muito pouco por tudo que você faz por mim. –Sorriu o menor para o amado, fazê-lo feliz era tudo que podia fazer para retribuir.

-Isso é muito chato. –Resmungou Seiya bufando e virando os olhos.  
-Por favor Seiya, eu preciso que se esforce só mais um pouco. –Disse com a voz calma o doutor Mu.  
O médico segurava delicadamente a perna do paciente enquanto a movimentava lentamente, Mu usava um jaleco branco e comprido, os cabelos lilases presos em um rabo de cavalo quase se desmanchando.  
Seiya suspirou, finalmente a sessão de fisioterapia havia terminado, após alguns dias de repouso, repetia os mesmo exercícios todos os dias no consultório do atencioso doutor Mu, embora agradecesse mentalmente por poder sair um pouco do apartamento, estava cansado.

-Seiya, você nunca irá melhorar se não quiser. –Disse o médico sentando o paciente na maca.  
-E-Eu quero... –Disse o jovem envergonhado.  
-Então precisa se esforçar mais. –Disse Mu, mirando seus olhos verdes nos castanhos do rapaz.  
Seiya sentiu que o médico transferia uma imensa calma, mas ainda assim ficar preso a uma cadeira de rodas o deixava muito irritado.  
-Ele está dando trabalho de novo doutor? –Disse Shiryu que adentro o consultório encostando na porta, usava calças jeans e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima da blusa roxa.  
-É claro! Esse médico fica me fazendo de boneca de pano! –Respondeu o menor fazendo bico.  
Mu riu e ajudou o maior a colocar o paciente na cadeira de rodas e em seguida se despediu do casal, com o mesmo sorriso confortante de todos os dias.

Shiryu sentou o amado no banco da frente e colocou-lhe o cinto de segurança, entrando no carro em seguida.  
-Seiya... Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa ser forte. –Disse o maior sem desviar o olhar da estrada.  
-Eu...  
-Lembro-me de quando éramos pequenos –interrompeu o moreno- Você sempre queria subir no galho mais alto, ir para o lado mais fundo do rio e não importava o que eu dissesse você sempre respondia...  
-Eu consigo. –Disse Seiya retribuindo o sorriso para o amado.  
O jovem de cabelos castanhos sempre fora muito corajoso e forte, quando ainda era criança as vezes precisava que o amigo que sempre fora mais alto e mais forte o viesse ajudar, mas nunca admitia a derrota em nada que fazia.  
-Eu sei que você vai conseguir... meu amor. –Disse o libriano acalmando o menor que passou a olhar para a rua deitando a cabeça no banco.  
Seiya lembrou-se de sua infância, coisas que passara com Shiryu, outras do orfanato não que essas lembranças tivessem sido apagadas, o único mistério era o que envolvia aquele homem, Saga e logo algumas lembranças sobre ele começaram a surgir.

_-Saga, me desculpe, mas não posso. E-eu tenho uma pessoa. –Disse Seiya enquanto dava um forte gole na bebida a sua frente.  
-Não sabia que era compromissado. –Disse o maior com o mesmo sorriso sedutor de sempre –mas, ainda sim não vejo problema. É só uma festa e eu preciso de uma companhia, afinal somos amigos não somos?  
Ao disser essa palavras Saga segurou levemente a mão do menor que estremeceu ao sentir o toque quente do mais velho.  
-Sim, somos. Eu acho que não tem problema então. –Seiya abriu um sorriso um pouco preocupado, como se pressentisse que algo não estava certo.  
-Eu irei buscá-lo então, mas me diga o nome dessa namorada. –O maior jogou para trás os longos cabelos azuis de um modo que Seiya não podia deixar de achar belo.  
-Shiryu. –Disse o menor corando e olhando para o balcão do bar onde se encontravam.  
-Shiryu? Um nome um tanto masculino.  
-Na verdade é um namorado.  
-Ah sim. –Saga tentou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação por saber que o garoto a quem tanto desejava gostava de homens como ele, já era um grande trunfo._

_Seiya deu uma ultima olhada no espelho, o terno e a camisa preta contrastavam com a gravata vermelha que deixava mais vivo o castanho de seus olhos.  
-Me diz de novo por que você ainda sai com esse cara? –Disse Jabu se esparramando na cama do amigo enquanto observava o outro arrumar o cabelo.  
-Saga é meu amigo, vai me ajudar a achar a Seika.  
-Eu não sei não Seiya, o Shiryu já te ligou? –O moreno abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o celular em cima da cômoda.  
-Ainda não, vai ver ele está sem sinal. –O menor deu de ombros, já faziam dois dias que o amado havia ido para a China visitar o avô e embora soubesse que era um lugar isolado não podia deixar de se preocupar.  
-Vai ver é isso. –O loiro sorria tentando acalmar o amigo quando uma buzina chamou-lhe a atenção.  
-Eu estou indo Jabu, feche a casa quando sair. –O menor fechou a porta da frente e desceu correndo as escadas.  
Antes de entrar no carro dirigiu seu olhar ao mar e não distinguiu onde acabava a água e começava o céu.  
_

_-Boa noite Seiya. –Sorriu Saga que vestia terno preto e gravata verde escuro, o moreno tentou o possível, mas o achava bonito de qualquer jeito.  
-B-Boa noite Saga. –O maior observou lentamente o corpo do moreno que realmente ficava bem de terno.  
-Esqueça os problemas que te incomodam e com certeza será boa. –Saga sorriu sinceramente o que fez Seiya também sorrir.  
Saga era bom com ele, o acalmava, aconselhava e o escutava, não que Shiryu não fizesse tudo isso, mas com o novo amigo era diferente, sentia-se atraído por ele como imã e queria cada vez mais desvendar o mistério que parecia o envolver._

_Seiya olhou para o grande salão e os olhos castanhos pareciam querer saltar do rosto meio a tanto brilho. As pessoas andavam pelo local muito bem vestidas, homens de ternos e mulheres de longos e belos e vestidos.  
O jovem nunca havia visto tamanha elegância, nem nos pequenos jantares que trabalhava como garçom. Algumas pessoas cochicharam quando Saga entrou e este logo se junto a elas, com um belo sorriso no rosto._

_-Boa noite senhores, este é Seiya um amigo. –O moreno um tanto envergonhado apertou a mão de outros dois homens.  
-Estes são Carlo e Afrodite, sempre honrando muito bem o nome que tem. –Disse Saga enquanto beijava a mão de um rapaz de cabelos azul claro e traços delicados.  
-Atrevido como sempre não é Saga?  
-E este é meu amigo Seiya.  
-Prazer em conhecê-lo meu jovem. Por que não nos sentamos? –Disse o outro homem de cabelos rebeldes e arrepiados.  
Os quatro dirigiram-se para uma mesa e no tempo que se passou conversaram sobre assuntos banais.  
Afrodite tinha os longos e brilhantes cabelos soltos, falava e gesticulava com desenvoltura enquanto sorvia vez ou outra um gole de bebida do seu copo que nunca estava vazio. Carlo era mais fechado e parecia repreender o outro com o olhar quando este se alterava.  
-Seiya, preciso ir ao banheiro, me acompanha? –Disse Afrodite cochichando no ouvido do menor.  
-Claro. –O moreno seguiu o rapaz meio a tantas pessoas elegantes._

_Afrodite adentrou o banheiro e rumou para o espelho, retirando um batom claro do bolso passou sobre os lábios e ajeitou os cabelos a seguir, seu rosto era delicado como o de uma mulher, mas seu olhar azul céu, poderoso.  
-Diga-me Seiya, como você conheceu o Saga. –Perguntou o outro enquanto ainda olhava-se no espelho.  
-Eu estava trabalhando de gar-çom... em uma festa –Disse o moreno com certa vergonha encostando-se na parede.  
-Haha... Não precisa ter vergonha garoto, eu mesmo já servi muitas mesas. Minha sorte foi encontrar o Máscara da Morte, digo o Carlo.  
-Vocês formam um belo casal. –Seiya sentia-se envergonhado e não sabia ao certo o que dizer.  
-Ora por favor, infelizmente eu amo aquele canalha, mas a questão não é essa meu jovem. –Afrodite virou-se para Seiya segurando seu queixo com os dedos finos, o menor podia sentir as unhas compridas lhe raspando a pele.  
Os olhos azuis do mais velho rastrearam cada linha do rosto do outro, que ficava cada vez mais corado e assustado.  
-Você é bonitinho, por isso lhe darei um conselho, se agir corretamente poderá ter tudo o que sempre quis, caso contrario... –Afrodite sorriu quase que sadicamente e deixou o banheiro seguido por Seiya que estava ainda mais assustado e confuso._

-Seiya... Acorda, já chegamos.  
-Shiryu, eu tive uma lembrança estranha... Você me trouxe em casa! –Seiya jogou os braços nos ombros do amado para que este o tirasse logo do carro, mal podia acreditar que estava vendo o mar a sua frente.  
-Sim, sabia que você iria gostar. –Shiryu pegou o amado no colo e subiu as escadas da pequena casa.  
Não havia distinção entre quarto e sala, apenas um balcão os separavam da cozinha, a porta da frente dava para uma pequena sacada de onde era possível ver toda a imensidão do mar. Shiryu sentou o amado em uma cadeira que havia ali, o céu estava avermelhado com o por do sol que se misturava ás águas parecendo tocar ás nuvens.  
-Muito obrigado por me trazer aqui, Shiryu –Seiya olhava para o horizonte, os olhos tomando os mesmos tons do céu.  
-Lembra da primeira vez que viemos a praia? –Perguntou o maior, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

_-Seiya! Você está pronto? –Shiryu segurou as alças da mochila que levava.  
-É claro que sim, vamos logo. –O menor desceu o muro do orfanato e correu em direção ao ponto de ônibus, seguido do amigo. –Eu nem acredito que vamos à praia.  
-Pois é, mas o vovô disse para tomarmos cuidado. –Disse o maior sentando-se no ônibus e colocando a bolsa sobre o colo.  
-Fica frio, quem é que vai mexer comigo? –Seiya sorriu abertamente, era muito corajoso e também julgava-se forte, o outro apenas sorriu colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha._

_-Nooossa! Isso tudo é o mar Shiryu? –Seiya desceu correndo do ônibus e parou em frente à praia, atônito.  
-É, não conseguimos ver o fim não é mesmo. –Quando se deu conta o mais velho já falava sozinho, Seiya tirara os sapatos e corria em direção à água.  
-Espera! É perigoso. –O maior segurou bruscamente o braço do outro que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu na areia branca, Shiryu caiu por cima de Seiya, apoiando as mãos no chão, uma de cada lado de seu rosto.  
-Se-seiya você se machucou? –Perguntou enquanto um rubor lhe tomava a face.  
-Não. –Seiya apenas respondeu e não se moveu, de alguma forma era confortável ter aquele corpo sobre o seu e ver como aqueles olhos combinavam com o azul do céu.  
Alguns instante depois Shiryu levantou e tirou a camisa, os treinos do avô já começavam a se mostrar presente nos músculos das costas e peitoral afinal já estava com 13 anos._

_Seiya correu em direção a água mas afastou-se quando uma onde maior lhe tocou os joelhos, Shiryu colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e sorriu amigavelmente.  
-Não precisa ter medo.  
-Você que tem que ta com medo! –Seiya chutou água no amigo que o olhou fingindo estar irritado e o seguiu tentando molhá-lo._

_Quando o sol já avermelhava no horizonte, os dois garotos entraram no ônibus, Shiryu tinha marcas vermelhas do sol nas bochechas e Seiya parecia bastante cansado.  
-Muito obrigado Shiryu. –O mais novo sorriu como se tivesse ganhado um grande presente em uma manhã de natal.  
-Não foi nada.  
Seiya bocejou sentindo o cansaço pelo longo dia tomando conta de seu corpo portanto ajeitou-se no banco e fechou os olhos, uma brisa que entrava pela janela bagunçava levemente seus cabelos e aos poucos a cabeça foi pendendo em direção ao ombro do amigo.  
Shiryu ajeitou a cabeça do amigo em seu ombro e sorriu ao ver que mesmo dormindo parecia muito feliz, os lábios foram instintivamente para os cabelos do outro e embora nem o próprio entendera por que fizera aquilo, sabia que era um sensação maravilhosa ver o menor feliz. _

Eu não queria estar demorando tanto para postar 'x_x  
Mas prometo que não vou abandonar a fic pessoal continuem lendo e logo todos irão saber o mistério do Saga \o  
Muito obrigado a todos os comentários *u*

Beijos até a próxima.


	6. Águas passadas

**Cap 6 Águas passadas**

-Seiya você tem certeza que aquela Barbie morena não esta te maltratando?  
-Por Deus Jabu, para de implicar como Shiryu... ele tem sido muito bom pra mim.  
Jabu sentou-se em um banco no grande parque por onde passeava com o amigo colocando sua cadeira de rodas do seu lado.

Seiya podia ver o sol brilhar pelas folhas das árvores, via pessoas caminhando, crianças brincando e correndo, sentia uma imensa vontade de levantar da cadeira de rodas, mas não podia, não conseguia, não sabia nem ao menos se merecia.  
-Jabu, quero lhe pedir um grande favor. –Disse o moreno olhando para baixo e apertando as mãos sobre as coxas.

-Se eu puder fazer... –Respondeu o loiro colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
-Quero que me conte tudo sobre o Saga, o que houve entre nós e por que eu deixei o Shiryu para ficar com ele.

Shiryu preparava o almoço enquanto Jabu levava Seiya para sair, era bom que o amado tomasse um pouco de sol, mas se o loiro o fizesse algum mal se veria com ele.  
Para o libriano não estava sendo nada fácil ver o amado em tal situação e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo, embora este fizesse o que podia. Todas as vezes que Seiya se entristecia, Shiryu se entristecia junto, mas sempre forçava um sorriso para alegrar e consolar o amado.  
O moreno queria deixar tudo que acontecera no passado em se lugar, não importava com o que havia acontecido pois acima de tudo queria Seiya ao seu lado e bem, mas temia que o menor se recordasse e sabia o quanto seria difícil para ele. O telefone tocando tirou subitamente Shiryu de seus pensamentos e este foi atendê-lo.  
-Shiryu?  
-Pois não, ele mesmo.  
-Aqui é a Shunrei, o vovô não está bem, você precisa vir visitá-lo.

-Seiya... –Jabu tentava encontrar uma forma de dizer, mas não encontrava, finalmente suspirou e concluiu- Eu não posso te contar...  
-Não me venha com essa! Tive algumas lembranças e sei que você sabia de tudo!  
-Por favor, tente esquecer. –Nesse momento passou um sorveteiro e o loiro achou uma maneira de escapar do amigo –Vou buscar um sorvete! Vai querer ou aquele chato não deixa comer doces antes do almoço?  
Seiya mostrou a língua e torceu o nariz, mas no fundo achava engraçado a implicância do amigo com o namorado.

O moreno voltou a olhar o chão tristemente, queria muito saber o que se passara, só assim se sentiria completamente perdoado por seu amado e quem sabe não aliviaria a culpa que deixava suas pernas ainda mais pesadas.  
Seiya voltou os olhos castanhos para um homem que passava bem a sua frente, usava sapatos e calça sociais, o que era incomum em um domingo ensolarado, usava também terno no qual caiam longas madeixas azuis escuras.  
Seiya pairou o olhar longos segundos naquele cabelo sabendo o conhecer de algum lugar, mas não teve duvida ao ver a face delicada e os olhos certamente azuis cobertos pelo óculos escuro, era Saga.  
O moreno tentou gritar, chamar-lhe a atenção, pedir para que Jabu o ajudasse a fugir, fazer qualquer coisa mas a voz não saiu, o corpo todo paralisou e até o ar se recusava a entrar nos pulmões.  
O homem seguiu andando sem parar e sem ao menos olhar para o menor que nada conseguia dizer.

-Sa... Sa...  
-Seiya? O que foi? Fala comigo! –Jabu voltava segurando dois sorvetes e se assustou com a aparência do amigo, estava pálido, não conseguia respirar, suava frio e apenas resmungava.  
-Saga... aqui... –O loiro se assustou e olhou em volta, tudo o que viu foi alguns idosos caminhando e algumas crianças brincando.  
-Seiya, fique calmo, não tem ninguém aqui, Saga está morto.

O moreno olhou em volta e após constatar que a figura que vira havia realmente desaparecido, pode respirar mais tranquilamente.

-Tenho certeza que o vi Jabu. –Seiya levou a mão ao peito sentindo como se uma pedra muito pesada fosse retirada.  
-Você deve ter se confundido, Saga morreu na hora do acidente, saiu até no jornal.  
-Você tem razão... Devo ter me confundido. –Seiya pegou o picolé da mão do amigo e passou a se ocupar com ele, mas tinha certeza do que vira e não esqueceria tão fácil.  
Jabu também chupava o sorvete tentando tirar o ocorrido de sua cabeça, mas do jeito como encontrara o amigo sabia que não tinha inventado e a ele não parecia impossível que o próprio estivesse vivo, tendo fingindo sua morte.

-Até que enfim, achei que tivesse seqüestrado meu namorado. –Disse o maior sorrindo para o loiro.  
-Está entregue Seiya, até a próxima. –Jabu despediu-se do amigo e saiu, ainda preocupado com o que havia acontecido.  
-Seiya? Está tudo bem, você parece distante. –Pergunto o libriano ao amado enquanto comiam e o menor decidiu dizer o que lhe preocupava sem rodeios.  
-Shiryu, pode me chamar de louco, mas eu vi o Saga.

-Saga está morto. –disse o maior seco, por mais que implorasse para o menor esquecer o passado ele estava sempre se perguntando sempre tentando se lembrar.  
-Eu o vi, não tenho duvidas.  
-E você se lembrou de alguma coisa? – Seiya olhou nos olhos azuis do homem a sua frente, tentando com todas as forças se lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse.  
O moreno sentiu novamente o ar lhe faltar dos pulmões, a vista escureceu e o coração parecia querer saltar do peito, a imagem do amado a sua frente ficou cada vez mais turva e Seiya não conseguia se lembrar de nada apenas sentia medo.  
-Shiryu... –As lagrimas começavam a encher os grandes olhos castanhos. –Tenho medo...  
-Não há o que temer. –O maior levantou-se e abraçou o amado encostando a cabeça em seu peito. –Eu estou aqui. –De repente Shiryu esqueceu que estava irritado com o amado, por mais que quisesse arrancar Saga do peito dele e carregar toda aquela dor nas suas próprias não podia.

Seiya passou o resto do dia quieto, tentando se convencer que estava seguro ali e que se o amado lhe pedia para esquecer talvez fosse melhor pensar apenas no futuro.

Shiryu colocou o pijama no amado sentindo o rosto corar, ver aquele corpo nu o fazia lembrar de todas as vezes o tocou com desejo e um sentimento tão profundo que fazia o ar faltar ao ver o amado tão forte e corajoso, tão frágil e dependente. Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do libriano só pelo seu olhar azul céu o menor disse olhando para o chão:  
-Shiryu, você sente falta de...  
O moreno se repreendeu mentalmente por seus pensamentos e beijou a testa do menor, sorrindo sinceramente.  
-É claro que não, mesmo se eu não pudesse te abraçar, mesmo que não pudesse nem ao menos te tocar eu ficaria ao seu lado, simplesmente porque não da pra viver sem você.  
Seiya ficou sem palavras, apenas esperou que o amado se deitasse e aninhou-se em seu peito.

-Tenho medo Shiryu. –Os grandes olhos castanhos marejavam, Shiryu não lembrava de ter visto neles um olhar tão triste, exceto na noite que havia ido para a China.  
-Não precisa ter medo meu amor, eu estou aqui.  
Seiya afundou o rosto nos cabelos longos e negros, sentindo o seu perfume, o maior consolava o amado enquanto sentia o peito apertar, estava claro que o moreno precisava dele ali, mas também pensava em seu avô doente.

_O cansaço de Seiya tomara conta de seu corpo de tal forma que havia deitado a cabeça sobre o leito do hospital e adormecido profundamente, até que sentiu um toque familiar lhe afagar os cabelos.  
-Shiryu! Até que enfim você acordou! –O moreno queria agarrar o amado, mas conteve-se, ainda tinha um olho roxo, um curativo sobre a testa e parecia estar com dor.  
-Quem estava dormindo era você seu folgado. –Shiryu bem que tentou rir, mas suas costelas doeram.  
-Me desculpa, eu queria ta aqui quando você acordasse. –O menor corou, quando soube que o amado estava no hospital foi correndo no mesmo instante e não sairia da beirada da cama até que o visse acordar.  
-E você estava, dormindo feito um anjo.  
-O que aconteceu Shiryu? –A expressão no rosto do sagitariano era como se estivesse passando por uma grande tortura vendo o amado ferido daquela maneira.  
-Eu estava indo a pé do trabalho para casa quando dois homens tentaram me assaltar...  
-E você revidou? Já conversamos sobre isso Shiryu..._

_-Estaria tudo bem se fosse apenas esses, já os tinha colocado no chão, mas vieram mais... –Shiryu levou a mão à cabeça como se a lembrança lhe causasse dor- e armados, provavelmente uma gang, o estranho é que não levaram nada.  
Seiya arregalou os olhos, de repente tudo fazia sentido, aquele ataque tinha um mandante muito claro e o moreno sabia que era sua culpa, o que fazia ele se odiar ainda mais.  
-Shiryu... eles iram pagar, com certeza. –Seiya abaixou a cabeça, sentia tanto desprezo e nojo de si mesmo que não se permitia nem ao menos chorar.  
-Shiryu Suiyama?  
-Sim, sou eu mesmo. –respondeu o maior ao médico alto e moreno que adentrava o quarto._

_-Bom, o senhor quebrou duas costelas, levou quatro pontos na cabeça e tem alguns hematomas, mas nada sério, fizemos todos os exames e já pode ir para casa, repouso absoluto por uma semana e quero vê-lo novamente.  
-Tudo bem.  
O médico deixou o quarto e Seiya continuava imerso em seus pensamentos, só conseguia imaginar Shiryu caído no chão enquanto outros homens lhe chutavam fortemente as costas e a cabeça outros tinham pedaços de madeira e ferro que castigavam ainda mais o corpo do amado que já não tinha forças nem ao menos para gemer de dor, os cabelos negros espalhavam-se pelo asfalto onde algumas gotas de sangue respingavam, enquanto uma risada ecoava pela sua cabeça, uma risada maléfica de alguém que certamente era o mandante e devia estar satisfeito com aquele resultado._

_-Seiya? Seiya?  
-Oi, me desculpe. –O menor voltou à atenção para o amado que estava lhe chamando á algum tempo.  
-Você ouviu o médico, já podemos ir embora.  
-E você também ouviu, repouso absoluto Sr. Suiyama. –brincou o moreno tentando disfarçar._  
"_Eu vou cuidar de você Shiryu, e depois vou reparar todo esse mal que lhe fiz." _

-Seiya? Acorda meu amor. –Shiryu passava suavemente a mão no rosto suado do menor e esse despertou subitamente.  
-Shiryu! O hospital! Eu vou encontrar aqueles que te machucaram e vou...  
-Seiya... Está tudo bem agora, você estava sonhando. –O libriano sentou-se ao lado do outro enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto falando tranquilamente.  
-Shiryu... você tinha sido espancado, estava com o olho roxo, costelas quebradas... muito machucado. –O menor olhava para o outro analisando-o com cuidado, certificando-se de que estava realmente bem.  
Shiryu franziu o cenho, não estava acostumado a mentir e nem ficava confortável nessas situações.

-Foi só um sonho. –O moreno de cabelos longos levantou-se, mas teve o braço segurado pelo amado.  
-Me deixa ver sua testa. –Seiya olhou seriamente para o outro, conhecia Shiryu como a palma de sua mão e sabia pela sua expressão que escondia algo.  
O libriano virou novamente e levantou a franja negra que cobria a testa até os olhos azuis, Seiya podia ver uma cicatriz em cima de sua sobrancelha de um corte que provavelmente fora suturado.  
-Sabia que não era um sonho. –O moreno abaixou a cabeça sentindo a mesma sensação de culpa de quando sonhava tomar conta de todo seu corpo.  
-Seiya, -disse o mais velho lhe segurando o queixo para esse o encarasse- não foi culpa sua, esqueça isso.  
-Mas, Shiryu! Foi culpa sim, sei que foi! E eu também sabia que tinha feito isso a você, eu só preciso...

-Saga. Quem mandou aqueles homens me espancarem foi o Saga, –Disse Shiryu vendo os olhos castanhos frente aos seus marejar – mas eu estou bem agora e é por isso que você deve esquecer tudo em relação a este homem.  
-Eu só queria...  
-Prometa-me, prometa-me que fará de tudo para esquecer? –Perguntou o maior segurando as mãos do amado, Seiya percebeu certo desespero em sua voz, o amado havia quase sido assassinado por aquele homem e pior, a culpa era sua então o que poderia haver de pior?  
-Eu prometo. –O sagitariano decidiu não tentar mais se lembrar, o que quer que fosse parecia incomodar ao amado e a ele mesmo, e era tudo que ele menos precisava nesse momento.

Shiryu deixou o quarto e Seiya não pode evitar o chorou que veio acompanhado de violentos soluços, como podia deixar alguém tentar matar o amado por sua culpa? Como podia alguém com os olhos azuis tão doces ser o mandante de um espancamento? Seiya não entendia, mas comoesquecer era tudo que podia fazer para o amado certamente o faria.

* * *

Recordação meio tensa 'ô_õ  
Gentea postagem não ta tããoo rapido mas ta na medida do possível.  
Não, não vou abandonar a fic, prometo \o  
Espero que gostem do cap^^

Obrigado pelos reviews.


	7. Sol de chuva

**Cap. 7 Sol de chuva**

Seiya acordou espreguiçando os braços com um sorriso no rosto, estava de bom humor e contente por acordar antes do amado.  
O sagitariano por alguns segundos se limitou a ver o outro dormir, os olhos fechados levemente, os fios negros caídos pela testa e o cabelo longo espalhado pelos travesseiros, o corpo escultural coberto apenas por um fino lençol e tudo que o moreno podia fazer era admirar.

Seiya fez uma careta ao pensar em tudo que poderia fazer com ele naquela manhã, mas sorriu ao lembrar que existia amor, aproximando-se do amado lhe deu um beijo apaixonado que tirou o fôlego do maior o despertando de súbito.  
Shiryu passou os braços pelo pescoço do amado o puxando ainda mais pra perto, descobrindo cada canto de sua boca com a língua como se não houvesse a necessidade de ar. As mãos de Seiya percorreram o abdômen definido e acariciaram as coxas grossas até que veio a bronca que o mesmo já esperava.  
-Seiya, pare de me provocar desse jeito. –Disse o maior sem separar os lábios, o outro fez bico e resmungou.  
-Mas Shiryu... eu já disse que posso...  
-Eu sei que pode, mas eu quero você por completo, logo você vai sarar. –Shiryu respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.  
-Saco! –Seiya fechou a cara e virou as costas para o amante, podia estar aleijado, mas ainda o desejava.

Shiryu sentou-se na cama e passou a olhar o telefone que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama preocupado, faziam três dias que a prima havia ligado para dizer que o avô estava doente, depois disso o maior não tinha noticias e ainda estava relutante sobre o que deveria fazer.  
Seiya estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o a preocupação do amado.  
-Onde vamos Shiryu? A fisioterapia é só amanhã. –Perguntou o moreno quando o mais alto o colocou sentado no banco da frente, já havia passado a fase de sessões todos os dias, o que levava Seiya a duvidar de sua recuperação.  
-É surpresa. –Disse o maior sorrindo docemente.  
O dia estava quente, mas não como os outro dias, o outono estava chegando e uma leve brisa entrava pelo vidro do carro bagunçando os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes do menor.

Seiya encostou a cabeça no banco do carro e acabou cochilando, desde que voltara do hospital sentia-se cansado e indisposto, mas o doutor Mu já o alertara que demoraria a se readaptar devido ás varias drogas que usara quando estava entre a vida e a morte.  
Shiryu passou o polegar da bochecha do menor que abriu os grandes olhos castanhos devagar, sorrindo em seguida quando reconheceu o local.  
-Você me trouxe ao orfanato!  
-Sim. –Shiryu desceu do carro e colocou o amado na cadeira de rodas que tirara do porta malas, Mino a amiga do moreno enxugava as mãos no avental e vinha sorridente cumprimentar o amigo que a muito tempo não via.  
-Seiiya! Até que enfim resolveu aparecer!  
-Mino! –Seiya abraçou fortemente a amiga que teve o rosto tomado por um tom rosado.

-Resolveu nada eu tive que trazê-lo a força. –Sorriu Shiryu cruzando os braços e encostando-se no carro.  
-Sua peste! –Mino bagunçou os cabelos do menor, o sol ainda brilhava e algumas crianças brincavam no gramado do orfanato que ficava por trás de um muro alto, o portão também alto estava aberto e os jovens conversavam na calçada.  
-Mino eu... –O menor não sabia a melhor maneira de explicar a situação, sua irmã Seika era amiga de Mino e após sua adoção ele e a garota de maria-chiquinhas azuis haviam ficaram próximos também. Sempre brincavam e brigavam, correndo pelo gramado e aprontando com as professoras, o menor sempre fora ativo e arteiro, jamais aceitara que ninguém tivesse pena dele e aquela situação o deixava extremamente frágil e deprimido.  
-O Shiryu me contou o que aconteceu. –Disse ao garoto percebendo o embaraço do amigo.  
-Só que o Seiya que conheço é bem mais forte que isso -Mino piscou para o amigo que a olhou retribuindo o sorriso. –E você esta cuidando bem dele Shiryu?

Passado algum tempo, Mino voltou ao orfanato chamando as crianças para entrarem, Shiryu segurou a cadeira de rodas do menor e passou a empurrá-la em direção a casa onde morava, não muito longe dali.  
Nenhum dos dois disse palavra alguma, já haviam feito aquele mesmo caminho inúmeras vezes em sua infância.  
Shiryu parou na frente da casa que parecia estar abandonada, o jardim antes bem cuidado agora estava cheio sujo e cheio de mato.  
-Shiryu, foi aqui que demos nosso primeiro beijo.  
-Foi sim. –Disse o maior sorrindo.  
-O que diabos deu na sua cabeça para me beijar? Éramos apenas amigos de infância. –O moreno bagunçou os cabelos já rebeldes do outro com força.  
-Seu idiota, acha que não percebi o jeito que você me olhava desde que fomos à praia?  
-À praia? Você sempre quis abusar de mim! –Riu alto o mais novo antes de ter os lábios tomados pelo outro que o beijou apaixonadamente.  
Antes de que fossem para casa, Shiryu parou ainda para comprar algo para comerem e Seiya insistiu para sair do carro e passear pelas ruas movimentadas do centro da cidade. À poucos metros ficava o restaurante onde trabalhara até o sofrer o acidente.  
-Talvez eu devesse dizer oi pro Jabu... –Shiryu sentiu o celular vibrar e se afastou do menor para atendê-lo quando viu que era uma ligação da China.

Seiya ficou alguns segundos sozinho, observando as pessoas que andavam com sacolas, sorrindo algumas brigando e uma figura em particular lhe chamou à atenção.  
-Shiryu? É Shunrei de novo, só quero saber se você vem ver o vovô, ele está pedindo para que venha. –A jovem tinha uma voz quase chorosa.  
-Shunrei? O Seiya não está bem, ainda não sei se poderei ir.

O homem usava calça social branca, um terno também branco e camisa azul escura, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo que logo se desfez pelos dedos longos e delicados.  
Seiya sentiu um frio na barriga, só um pessoa soltava os cabelos daquele jeito e o moreno queria acreditar a todo custo que ele estava morto porém quanto mais a figura se aproximava, mais ele podia ver que se tratava dele.  
As pessoas a sua volta desapareceram, tudo que ele ouvia era o barulho de seus passos vindo em sua direção o ar que entrava ruidosamente pelo seu pulmão.  
-Sa... Sa.. Saga! –A voz saiu como um grunhido enquanto os olhos castanhos se arregalavam, as mãos apertavam as coxas inertes embora a vontade fosse de correr.  
O homem sorria deliciando-se com o desespero do menor e com a força que fazia simplesmente para respirar, Saga colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe sorriu sedutoramente com o canto do lábio para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido.  
-O que foi, parece que viu um fantasma? Hahaha.

Tudo que estava ao redor de Seiya ficou escuro e ele já não enxergava mais nada, tentou gritar, mas a voz não saiu até que ouviu Shiryu o chamar como se estivesse muito longe.  
-Seiya, você está bem?  
-Shiryu? –Os olhos do menor podiam agora ver as ruas, as pessoas e o amado em sua frente. –Estou sim.  
Embora Seiya quisesse dividir com o moreno tudo o que passara, dizer que Saga estava vivo e até falara com ele, sabia que este diria que estava vendo coisas, mas o sagitariano tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde o passado viria lhe atormentar de vez.

Naquela noite, Seiya aninhou-se ao peito do amado e lhe abraçou com força, sentindo novamente o medo tomando conta de si, Shiryu sentiu o peito apertar a ponto dos olhos azuis marejarem, lhe doía ver alguém tão corajosa ter tanto medo, mas limitou-se a abraçá-lo e beijar-lhe os lábios. O menor sentiu as pernas formigarem violentamente, mas o sono era tão grande que nem despertou para ver do que se tratava.

Shiryu despertou com o sol que entrava pela janela, olhou para o relógio que ficava no criado e levantou-se da cama num salto, havia perdido hora.  
Seiya dormia todo encolhido e quando o amado o chamou apenas virou do lado e voltou a dormir.  
-Você precisa levantar, vai perder o médico. –Disse o maior acariciando os cabelos do outro.  
-Eu não quero. –Seiya resmungou jogando o travesseiro sobre seu rosto.  
O libriano suspirou e não vendo alternativa, puxou a coberta que cobria o amado, não podendo deixar de observar o corpo pequeno e forte, as pernas embora não o obedecessem mais ainda estavam do mesmo jeito, as coxas grossas e morenas.  
-Me da a coberta, ta frio. –Resmungou o menor e Shiryu pode perceber cada fio de pelo de suas pernas arrepiar.  
-Seiya... –Falou boquiaberto o maior –Está com frio nas pernas?

-É claro! Você tirou minha coberta- Seiya que já desistira de dormir sentou-se na cama e passo a olhar o outro, que estava assustado.  
-Seiya! Você está sentindo as pernas?  
O moreno passou a olhar para as pernas e realmente alguma coisa estava diferente, tentou com todas as forças movê-las e nada acontecia, mas agora sentia frio e quando o amado lhe tocou também sentiu sua mão quente.  
-Shiryu! E-eu... –Antes que pudesse terminar o amado lhe abraçou selando os lábios com força, Seiya o beijou apaixonado.  
-Precisamos falar com o doutor Mu! Eu tinha dito que você ia sarar seu teimoso! -Shiryu foi procurar uma roupa para vestir a si e ao amado enquanto sorria sem parar.  
-Shii, vem cá. –Pediu o menor com voz de choro.  
-O que foi? Vamos nos atrasar.  
-Pega na minha perna de novo. –O rapaz piscou os olhos azuis sem entender do que se tratava mais ainda sim acariciou com cuidado a coxa do amado.  
Seiya fechou os olhos tentando sentir ao máximo aquele simples toque e logo sorriu feito bobo, abrindo os grandes olhos castanhos que brilhavam de um modo que fez o maior se apaixonar pela milésima vez.  
-Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse sentir seu toque.  
-Seu bobo. –Disse Shiryu bagunçando os cabelos do menor que revidou bagunçando os seus também fazendo-os parecer duas crianças.

* * *

-O que estou fazendo agora?  
-Beliscando minha coxa direita.  
-E agora?  
-Segurando meu dedo do pé esquerdo.  
-E agora?  
-Passando a ponta dos dedos na minha canela direita.  
-Muito bem Seiya, já pode abrir os olhos.  
Seiya abriu os olhos sorrindo como uma criança, Shiryu ao seu lado estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.  
-E então doutor Mu, ele está melhor?  
O médico de cabelos longos e lilases colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco que usava e suspirou.  
-Não há duvidas que Seiya recuperou totalmente a sensibilidade das pernas e isso é um grande avanço porém, não se pode garantir se vai voltar a andar ou não. O inchaço pode ter diminuído, mas é cedo para saber se ficou alguma lesão.  
-Eu entendo. –Disse Seiya olhando para baixo enquanto o amado o tirava da maca e sentava novamente na cadeira de rodas.  
-Mas há motivos para comemorar, sem dúvidas. –Mu sorriu novamente, sua calma contagiava os dois jovens que deixaram o consultório felizes, apesar de não ter certeza se Seiya se curaria.

-Você parece mais contente. –Disse Shiryu tirando a camiseta do amado.  
-É claro! Antes parecia que minhas pernas nem estavam mais lá.

-Eu entendo. –O maior retirou também as calças do amado e pegando o no colo, sentou-o na banheira.  
-Shii... –Seiya disse com a voz chorosa e o libriano sabia que ele só o chamava assim quando queria alguma coisa.  
-O que foi?  
-Vem tomar banho comigo? –O moreno pediu com um sorriso quase infantil e o outro sentiu que não poderia negar.  
-Eu vou, mas se comporte ta? –Shiryu tirou a camisa e a calça, o coração do menor já parecia querer pular do peito, a quanto tempo não via aquele corpo nu, o peitoral forte, o abdômen perfeitamente definido, as coxas grossas, os cabelos longos caindo pelos músculos das costas.  
Shiryu entrou na banheira e sentou-se de frente para o amado que sorria sem parar, Seiya sentia como se tivesse esquecido o quanto amava o homem a sua frente e descoberto de repente.

-Shiryu, vem mais perto. –Seiya tentou puxar o braço do maior, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo por cima do amado, corando pela proximidade de seus corpos.  
-Seiya, esta tudo bem? –O moreno abraçou o outro o colando ainda mais junto a si.  
-S-Sim. –O menor já sentia algo crescer abaixo de si, mas não queria se mover ainda mais depois de achar que jamais sentiria aquele contato novamente. –Me desculpa eu...  
Antes que o menor pudesse pedir desculpas já teve seus lábios tomados pelo amado, Shiryu o beijava com vontade, sua língua percorria toda a boca enquanto a mão passeava pelas suas costas.  
Os longos cabelos do libriano desciam pelas costas e braços colando no corpo molhado, Seiya acariciava o rosto de pele clara do amado enquanto este o beijava até tirar seu fôlego.  
Shiryu parou o beijo sentindo-se mal por ter feito aquilo com o amado, embora soubesse que não havia risco para a sua saúde, morria de medo de machucar Seiya que parecia frágil naquele estado.

-Desculpe Seiya, eu não devia ter te beijado desse jeito. –Os olhos azul-céu foram cobertos pela franja negra enquanto o maior olhava para a água da banheira, os braços ainda sobre o corpo do amado, impedindo-o de se afastar do seu.  
-Deveria se desculpar por parar de me beijar –Seiya sorriu e segurando o queixo do outro o puxou para um beijo, mas o moreno virou o rosto.  
-Não podemos continuar e-eu vou sair... –Shiryu fez menção de segurar os ombros do outro, mas se deteve, o moreno estava ali, os olhos castanhos cerrados de desejo, os lábios carnudos já vermelhos pelo beijo, a espuma escorria pelas costas morenas que ficava fora d'água assim como as nádegas, redondas e firmes.

-Sei que você tem medo de me machucar... –Seiya tinha plena convicção no que dizia, mas sentiu um rubor lhe tomar a face –mas vai me machucar mais se for embora.  
Shiryu acariciou o rosto do amado sentindo o peito apertar, não poderia amar o garoto a sua frente nem um pouco mais do que já amava e sendo assim, não conseguiria recusar-lhe pedido algum.

O maior segurou no queixo do amado e o puxou para um beijo ainda mais cheio de desejo, Seiya sentiu o corpo queimar como fogo, as mãos passeavam livres pelo peitoral definido que estava sob o seu.  
Shiryu acariciava as costas molhadas do amado levemente e se deliciava ao ver o menor gemer entre um beijo e outro. Os quadris dos dois amantes estavam colados e um volume os preenchia cada vez mais.  
Seiya parou o beijo e ainda com os dedos enrolados nos cabelos negros e molhados do amado lhe sorriu e disse:  
-Senti muita falta disso sabia?  
O libriano passo a ponta do dedo sobre a espinha do menor vendo este se contorcer e gemer.  
-E quem disse é só isso? –Os olhos azuis tomaram um brilho sedutor que combinou perfeitamente com o belo sorriso de canto do lábio, expressão que agradou ao menor.

Shiryu beijou o amado novamente e segurando seus quadris o sentou em seu colo, devagar. Seiya correspondia o beijo enquanto a mão escorregava pelo abdômen molhado e definido do maior indo em direção a seu membro já rígido.  
-Seiya... E-eu... –gemeu o maior enquanto mordia levemente a orelha do amado.  
-Ta tudo bem. –Sorriu o menor o acariciando com mais vontade.  
O libriano entregou-se ao desejo que sentia pelo homem a sua frente e passou a acariciá-lo da mesma forma, vendo seus bochechas tomarem um tom avermelhado.  
-Aah... Shii... –O menor arqueou o corpo soltando um gemido enquanto o outro beijava a pele macia e morena do seu peitoral.  
Shiryu apoiava Seiya como uma mão em suas costas enquanto a outra deixava de acariciar-lhe o membro para aperta as nádegas enquanto abria caminho com os dedos.  
O libriano introduziu um dos dedos sem deixar de olhar a expressão de desejo e satisfação do amado, o moreno retribuiu o olhar sem deixar de achar belo os lábios rosados entreabertos, os olhos azuis cerrados em plena luxuria, a franja negra molhada colada na testa.  
-Shii, e-eu... –Seiya tentava falar entre um gemido e outro enquanto o outro lhe introduzia o segundo dedo- preciso de você... por favor... –Os olhos castanhos fecharam com força enquanto o menor tentava manter o controle

Ao ver o corpo do amado totalmente rendido de prazer, o maior também não resistiu, encostou Seiya na banheira e separou suas pernas, a água chagava até o umbigo deixando a pela morena molhada e ainda mais desejável, os grandes olhos castanhos já lacrimejavam de desejo e Shiryu não pode evitar penetrá-lo ainda que devagar.  
-Seiya... está doendo? –Perguntou preocupado.  
-Não... não para... –Implorou gemendo o menor.

Shiryu passou a mão na testa do amado afastando alguns fios molhados enquanto o penetrava com um lentidão que torturava até ele mesmo.  
Seiya gemeu alto quando finalmente o amado estava dentro de si por completo, o maior começou então a se mexer devagar. O sagitariano enlaçou os braços no seu pescoço afundando o rosto em seus cabelos negros gemendo perto da sua orelha.  
-Você gosta de me ouvir gemer não é?  
O moreno sentiu como se um corrente elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo, se entregando totalmente a provocação do menor, penetrando cada vez mais rápido.  
-E você não gosta? –Shiryu respondeu a provocação gemendo ainda mais alto no ouvido do outro que sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao mesmo tempo que o amado entrava e saia de dentro de si.  
Algum tempo nesse ritmo Seiya sentia que chegaria ao clímax mas, antes que o fizesse o maior segurou seu membro e acariciou com vontade, o moreno arqueou a cabeça para trás e com um gemido alto derramou seu prazer sobre a mão do outro, misturando com a água da banheira.  
-Shii... –Seiya sentia o corpo todo tremer, Shiryu segurava em seu quadril e o estocava cada vez mais forte, até que se derramou dentro do menor.

Shiryu encostou-se no lado oposto da banheira jogando a franja negra para trás, os olhos azuis cerrados e o peito forte arfando em busca de ar.  
-Seiya... eu te machuquei? –Seiya sorria feto bobo ainda sentindo o corpo tremer.  
-Não seja bobo. – Respondeu batendo no ombro do amado.

Shiryu se lavou e saiu da banheira tirando o amado e enrolando-o numa toalha, deitou o moreno delicadamente sobre a cama e retirou a toalha que lhe envolvia a cintura.  
-Shiryu... o que você vai... –O moreno ficou por cima do outro e passou a beijar o abdômen e depois as coxas, passou a língua suavemente pela virilha vendo-o se arrepiar a cada toque –Shii... isso é tão bom... achei que nunca mais sentiria de novo.  
O moreno colocou os dedos sobre os lábios do amado, os cabelos negros caindo pela sua pele nua e pela pele morena do outro, o sorriso novamente sedutor.  
-Não vamos falar nisso. –Shiryu deitou-se ao lado do outro e passou a admirá-lo como se fosse uma rara obra de arte.  
-Eu te amo Shiryu. –Disse o menor perdido no azul daqueles olhos, sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado.  
-Eu também te amo Seiya, mais do que tudo que poderia amar. –O maior puxou o outro para mais perto de si que embalado no perfume de seus cabelos negros e no seu próprio cansaço, adormeceu.

Sabe quando o sol está muito quente mesmo e dizem que pelo calor vai vir uma grande tempestade? Foi isso que eu quis dizer com o título do capítulo^^  
Espero que tenham gostado de ver o Seiya feliz pra variar.


	8. Longe daqui

**Cap. 8 Longe daqui**

Seiya acordou com o telefone tocando se perguntando por que diabos Shiryu não atendia, mas logo se lembrou de estar com ele na banheira mais cedo e sorriu feito bobo, finalmente atendendo com voz de sono.  
-Alô?  
-Alô?Shiryu?  
-Não, aqui é o Seiya.  
-Seiya? Como você está? Aqui é a Shunrei –Seiya sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, se a prima de seu amado estava ligando da China certamente algo não estava certo.

-Estou bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Meu avô não está bem, estou ligando pro Shiryu já faz uma semana, mas ele não veio ver o vovô! –A jovem começava a chorar do outro lado da linha, por um instante Seiya se lembrou da imagem daquele velho senhor que usava um casaco verde e sabia perfeitamente tudo que se passava, sem ninguém ter lhe dito uma palavra.  
-Eu farei com que ele vá, não se preocupe Shunrei.  
-Muito obrigado Seiya! Até mais.

A jovem chinesa desligou o telefone embora Seiya o segurasse próximo a orelha por alguns instantes, mesmo que ninguém tivesse dito estava claro que Shiryu não tinha ver o avô por causa do peso morto que o impedia.

O telefone foi jogado para o criado mudo enquanto os olhos castanhos se enchiam de lágrimas, Seiya sabia que chegaria o dia em que o amado se enjoaria de carregá-lo para todo canto, mas não sabia que estava tão perto, ainda mais agora que eles estavam tão próximos um do outro, o mais próximo que poderiam estar.  
O moreno sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e caindo pelo peito nu e moreno, pelo corpo ainda sentia o calor dos beijos e toques do amado, mas por dentro sentia se inútil, só servia para atrapalhar e logo seria jogado fora.

-Seiya? Desculpa sair sem avisar é que você estava tão lindo dormindo...  
-Shiryu, saia da minha frente, estou indo embora. –O menor lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva, mas ainda não parara de chorar.  
-O que aconteceu? –O amado colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa e passou a olhar o outro que estava vestido, na cadeira de rodas indo em direção a saída.  
-Me perdoa por ser um peso esse tempo todo, estou te deixando em paz.  
-Seiya? Não diga isso meu amor... –O menor abriu a porta, mas teve a cadeira de rodas virada o contato com os olhos azuis fez as lagrimas correrem ainda mais. –O que houve? –Disse a voz polida e calma como sempre fora.  
-Você deve ir ver seu avô agora, não vou mais impedi-lo.  
Shiryu colocou uma mão sobre as pernas do moreno e outra em suas tirando-o da cadeira de rodas.  
-Me solta! Eu quero ir embora! –O menor esperneava, mas sucesso o outro o deitou no sofá ficando por cima dele, os cabelos negros caindo como um véu.  
-Eu só quero saber, quem estragou minha surpresa?  
-Surpresa? Que surpresa?  
-Eu só não fui ver meu avô porque queria levar você comigo.  
Seiya parou de chorar e encarou o homem a cima de si envergonhado, estava achando que era um peso, que atrapalhava o amado enquanto tudo que ele queria era levá-lo junto consigo.  
-Shiryu eu...  
-Você não é um peso pra mim e sabe por quê? –Seiya balançou a cabeça, negando –Porque você não precisa de mim mais do que preciso de você.

O sagitariano sentiu o peito doer por duvidar do amor do libriano e não encontrando nenhuma forma de desculpar selou os lábios do amado com os seus.  
-Mas... seu avô, a gente bem...  
-Meu avô sabe sobre nós, na verdade todo o tempo que fiquei na China ele sempre insistiu para que eu voltasse porque eu tinha deixado algo importante para trás.

Seiya sorriu ainda mais com a idéia do amado ter voltado a morar no Japão só por sua causa e voltou a beijá-lo.  
Shiryu passou a mão pelo abdômen do amado levantando sua blusa, Seiya gemeu e logo olhou irritado para o outro quando este se afastou.  
-Então vamos fazer as malas. –O moreno disse sorrindo enquanto ia para quarto.-Espera! Isso é trapaça! –Resmungou Seiya secando as lagrimas.

* * *

_-Seiya? Seiya! Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você.  
Seiya encarou os olhos azuis a sua frente, da fato eles parecia ter um brilho avermelhado como se fossem dois rubis.  
-Você pensa que pode escapar de mim? Você pode tentar fugir, mas acabará sempre voltando para mim sabe por que?  
O moreno parecia hipnotizado com aquela voz, não tinha outra saída a não ser entrar em seu jogo._

_-Por que?_

_-Porque você está totalmente preso a mim desde a primeira vez que nos vimos e assim será para sempre. –Saga segurou o queixo do menor enquanto falava bem próximo ao seu rosto, Seiya teve uma sensação de nojo e talvez até um pouco de desespero, embora não quisesse acreditar naquelas palavras elas tinham realmente um fundo de verdade._

-O que houve Seiya? Não consegue dormir? –Shiryu acordou e acariciou o rosto do amado.  
-Eu tive um pesadelo. –Seiya disse olhando para o nada.  
-Já passou. É melhor levantarmos ou perderemos o vôo. –O maior se levantou e foi se trocar enquanto o moreno ainda sentia o peito pesado.  
Fazia algum tempo desde que o sagitariano prometera ao amado que esqueceria o passado, mas aqueles pesadelos cada vez mais freqüentes o atormentavam mostrando que não poderia deixar nada no esquecimento.  
"_Você está totalmente preso a mim desde a primeira vez que nos vimos"_

-Shii... –Seiya chamou o amado sentindo o rosto corar enquanto tinha a cadeira de rodas empurrada para o portão de embarque.  
-O que foi?  
-É que bem... Eu nunca andei de avião. –Shiryu parou de empurrar a cadeira de rodas e ficou de frente para o moreno, segurando suas mãos que estavam frias e suadas.  
-Não precisa ter medo, eu estarei com você o tempo todo. –Os olhos azuis lhe sorriram e o menor retribuiu.  
O libriano tinha plena convicção que estando com Seiya nada o poderia machucar e ao olhar para o amado de fato era a sensação que ele tinha, mas de alguma forma algo ruim se aproximava e o moreno sabia que Shiryu não podia protegê-lo dessa vez pois era algo que vinha de dentro dele.

Shiryu colocou o amado sobre o assento do avião e sentou-se do seu lado, o moreno segurou a mão do outro tremendo, mas olhava fixamente para a janela no seu lado, não queria demonstrar fraqueza.  
-Você só vai sentir um frio na barriga. –disse o maior passando o nó dos dedos no rosto do amado, percebendo seu nervosismo.  
O sagitariano decidiu que se perdendo no azul daqueles olhos o azul do céu ao seu redor não lhe causaria temor algum e assim a decolagem foi tranqüila.

-Seiya, acorda. –O moreno levantou a cabeça do ombro do amado que apontou para a janela.  
O menor não pode deixar de abrir a boca e soltar um longo e impressionado suspiro, do lado de fora a grande e iluminado cidade de Pequim ficava cada vez mais próxima do avião que pousava devagar, o moreno teve que segurar no braço do amado e fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.  
-Vamos fazer uma parada rápida aqui. –Seiya mal ouvia o amado enquanto olhava tantas luzes brilhando do lado de fora.

-Shii... ainda vai demorar? –Seiya fez um bico sentindo as pernas formigarem, já fazia horas que estava sentado ali, não que pudesse levantar mas estava cansado e entediado.  
-Não muito agora vamos direto para a província de Shanxi, cidade de Datong, desceremos e iremos de trem até as montanhas de Heng Shan, onde mora meu avô.

Seiya ouviu cada palavra atento e quando o amado terminou de falar, sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-É muito lindo ouvir você falar chinês, fala mais alguma coisa?  
- Nǐ yě měi li. –Shiryu respondeu enquanto ajeitava os fios longos e negros atrás da orelha, Seiya ficou tão perdido naquela bela voz e naqueles olhos azuis que nem se importou em perguntar a tradução que logo veio sussurrada seguido de um carinhoso beijo em seu pescoço –Você também é lindo.

Shiryu carregou Seiya do avião para o trem e esticou o corpo, estava cansado da viajem mas só de respirar o ar daquele lugar já se sentia diferente.  
-Seiya, fique olhando pela janela, logo veremos as montanhas.  
O menor olhava fixamente para fora enquanto tinha os dedos do amado entrelaçados aos seus e logo a beleza das montanhas da China lhe tiravam o fôlego.  
Os grandes paredões de pedra subiam imponentes em direção ao céu, apenas no topo e na base encontrava-se a vegetação de um verde vivo, por entre as altas e vastas montanhas passavam riachos que sumiam por entre as arvores, perdidos no meio das pedras via-se algumas construções tipicamente chinesas, as paredes vermelhas e longas escadas que sumiam no meio das montanhas.  
-Shiryu! Aqui é muito lindo! –O menor disse em um suspiro quase como se não acreditasse no que via.  
O libriano também contemplava a paisagem feito bobo, de fato amava aquele lugar, puxara de sua mãe boa parte de seus traços e costumes sendo ela uma bela mulher chinesa, seu pai era japonês e fora dele de quem herdara a empresa onde trabalhava hoje, embora deixasse as grandes responsabilidades para seus empregados, não podia dizer que ganhava mal, mas tampouco era rico.

Ao chegarem à Heng Shan Seiya e Shiryu tiveram ainda que alugar um carro e dirigirem até a casa do avô, a estrada era cheia de curvas e contornava as grandes montanhas de pedra, a vegetação era composta de grandes e antigos bambuzais, o céu era de um azul brilhante que Seiya a muito tempo não via.  
O moreno suspirou olhando pela janela e nada precisou dizer para que o amado lesse seus pensamentos.

-Desculpe Seiya, é difícil chegar à casa do meu avô, mas tenho certeza que você achará lindo o local.  
O carro finalmente parou e com o motor desligado Seiya ouviu um barulho que mesmo distante era alto e não conseguia saber do que se tratava, a casa do avô de Shiryu era uma construção pequena e simples, as paredes eram de madeira e o telhado típico da arquitetura chinesa, na frente da porta de entrada tinha um pequeno lago e um belo jardim.

-Shiryuu! Finalmente você veio! –Uma jovem chinesa veio correndo em direção ao libriano e o abraçou com força, o moreno retribuiu o abraço fortemente, tirando a garota do chão e rodando-a no ar.  
-Shunrei! Quanto tempo! –Shiryu já havia descido Seiya do carro e após este olhar deslumbrado aquele lugar, torcia o nariz para o casal a sua frente.  
-Você deve ser o Seiya? –A jovem se aproximou da cadeira de rodas sorrindo, o moreno percebeu que suas feições eram muito parecidas com o de seu amado, tinha o mesmo azul nos olhos, os cabelos negros presos em uma longa trança e usava um conjunto vermelho.  
-Sim, sou eu você é a Shunrei?  
-Sim, prazer! Sou prima do Shiryu. –A jovem abaixou-se para ficar a sua altura e lhe estendeu a mão.  
-Shiryu, que bom que você veio. –O avô do rapaz saia da casa e se juntava aos outros, Seiya olhou o senhor que se aproximava e nada parecia ter mudado desde que era pequeno, ele continuava baixinho, com o rosto enrugado usando um casaco verde musgo longo, uma bengala e um chapéu de palha.  
-Claro que vim vovô! A Shunrei me disse que o senhor não estava bem, vim assim que pude.  
-Ah sim! Estou com uma doença terrível meu jovem. –Dohko já havia abraçado o neto e cumprimentado seu namorado, fazia agora o caminho de volta para a casa fazendo sinal para os outros o acompanharem.

-Qual doença vovô? –Shiryu colocou as malas no chão da sala, por mais que pedisse a prima não havia lhe dito o que o avô tinha e o moreno estava muito preocupado, Shunrei empurrava a cadeira de rodas do menor que a olhava ainda torcendo o nariz.  
-Diabetes.  
Shiryu suspirou aliviado ao mesmo tempo que preocupado, havia vindo do Japão até a China para o avô lhe dizer que tinha uma doença comum na maioria dos idosos.  
-Vovô! Essa é uma doença comum e facilmente controlada com medicações todos os dias.  
Dohko riu e Seiya ficou olhando os dois confusos, apenas Shiryu entendeu que o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali não era a saúde do seu avô (o que o deixava aliviado), mas sabia que logo descobriria qual era.

* * *

Shiryu levava as malas para o quarto, Shunrei preparava um chá e Seiya e Dohko estavam na varanda, observando como as montanhas de pedras tomavam um tom avermelhado com o pôr-do-sol.  
-Então você sofre um acidente meu jovem? –Seiya demorou alguns segundos para responder imerso a beleza daquele lugar, os cantos dos pássaros e um barulho que o moreno agora reconhecia como água.  
-Sim, fiquei paraplégico e perdi algumas memórias. –O sagitariano continuou olhando para o céu tentando fazer com que aquelas palavras doessem o mínimo possível.  
-Algo me diz que seu estado é apenas temporário. –Dohko colocou as mãos para trás e Seiya podia ver um sorriso por baixo do chapéu de palha, o senhor tentava o animar.  
-Gostaria de recuperar minhas memórias antes de tudo, mas se pergunto pro Shiryu ele fica triste e me pede para esquecer.  
-Shiryu é muito inteligente, deve ter seus motivos.  
-Eu sei, mas me sinto como o ator principal de um filme sem saber seu roteiro. –Seiya abaixou os olhos, Dohko se aproximou da cadeira de rodas e disse calmamente:  
-Não se pode deixar o passado totalmente para trás, uma hora ele virá à tona a questão é, você tem certeza que está preparado para recordá-lo?

O moreno sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha, um vento frio gelou-lhe o rosto e o céu mudara de cor bruscamente como se alguém lhe houvesse jogado um cobertor azul-escuro.  
-Seiya, o céu aqui é mesmo muito bonito não é? –Shiryu se juntou ao amado colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.  
O moreno se deu conta que estava com a cabeça baixa faziam longos minutos, apenas pensando em tudo que lhe ocorrera depois do acidente.  
-O céu? –O menor olhou então para cima e deslumbrou-se com tamanha beleza, as estrelas tomavam conta de boa parte do céu que tinha um tom azul escuro, com a falta de luz os astros eram muito mais visíveis podendo ver suas formas e tamanhos diferentes, assim como suas cores alguns avermelhados, outros mais esverdeados.  
-Quando eu tinha 15 anos, e vim para cá a primeira vez, tudo que mais desejei foi você do meu lado para ver as estrelas comigo. –Shiryu agauchou-se para ficar da altura de Seiya, que sentiu a face queimar.  
-Me desculpa. –O sagitariano voltou a olhar para o chão, mas o maior levantou seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar novamente para o céu.  
-Está vendo aquele amontoado de estrelas? É a constelação de dragão, Qing Long o primeiro dos quatros guardiões celestiais.  
Seiya olhava as estrelas sem conseguir enxergar perfeitamente a forma de um dragão.  
-Por que não faz um pedido a ele? O meu desejo ele já realizou. –Shiryu pegou o amado no colo para levá-lo para dentro, a noite já esfriava.  
-E o qual foi? –Perguntou o moreno corado, já esperando a resposta.  
-Você aqui.  
Depois de jantarem Shiryu levou o amado para seu antigo quarto e o deitou na cama ao seu lado, o menor dormiu tranqüilo e naquela noite não teve pesadelos.

Gente tem hora que quero comer esses dois de tão fofos *-*  
Perdoem essa escritora pela demora para postar, não andei com tempo nem de respirar quem dirá escrever "/  
Mas, estou aqui.  
O capitulo 9 já esta pronto e o 10 esta em andamento com a grande revelação que todos esperam *-*  
Obrigado pela paciência, continuem lendo e deixando reviews!


	9. Recuperação

**Cap. 9 Recuperação**

-É uma pena que vá embora tão cedo, Shiryu.  
-Desculpe-me vovô, mas o Seiya precisa voltar para a fisioterapia.  
Seiya olhou para baixo sentindo-se culpado pelo seu amado ter que partir apenas três dias após ter chegado à casa do avô.  
-Tudo bem, mas não vá embora sem mostrar a grande cachoeira de Rozan a esse jovem.  
Shiryu sorriu terminando de tomar café, Shunrei já tirava a mesa e ele pegou o menor no colo para colocá-lo na cadeira de rodas.  
-O que acha de darmos um passeio?  
-Por mim tudo bem. –Seiya sorriu, com certeza iria à qualquer lugar que o moreno quisesse levá-lo pois com ele tudo parecia estar bem.

-Shiryu... ainda está longe?  
-Estamos quase chegando. –Seiya sentia-se um peso morto pelo amado ter que carregá-lo no colo ao longo da trilha no meio das arvores, odiava sentir-se tão impotente.  
-Chegamos.  
O barulho da cachoeira era quase ensurdecedor, a água descia cristalina e violenta sobre as pedras fazendo espuma quando chegava ao chão, poucos metros a frente se formava uma lagoa calma que dava seguimento ao rio que esculpia seu caminho no meio das arvores e pedras.  
-Shii... aqui é muito lindo, não sei nem o que dizer. –O maior colocou o amado no chão e tirou sua camisa, preparando-se para entrar na água depois segurou o queixo do outro e sussurrou.  
-Por que não diz assim: wo ai ni.  
Seiya sorriu e olhou para o chão sem saber como responder, mesmo sendo em outra língua o moreno entedia completamente o que o amado queria dizer pelo simples motivos dos dois amantes falarem a mesma língua.  
-Wo... ai ni. –Seiya disse meio sem jeito sentindo as maçãs do rosto tomarem um tom avermelhado, em seguida encarou os olhos azuis a frente de si, que lhe sorriram em resposta.

Shiryu ficando apenas de sunga ajudou o amado a tirar a roupa e em seguida segurando-o nos braços adentrou o rio devagar.  
-Shii a água ta muito fria... –reclamou o menor agarrando ainda mais forte o pescoço do amado.  
-Vai dizer que você está com medo? -Perguntou Shiryu sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Seiya soltou-se do amado que ainda segurava sua cintura e sorriu alegremente.  
-Eu não medo de nada! –Shiryu abraçou o amado não podendo ver que seu sorriso demonstrava uma clara preocupação que Dohko havia despertado, Seiya temia profundamente recordar seu passado.

Shiryu sentou o menor sobre a grama para que o sol do meio dia o secasse antes que voltassem para casa de seu avô. Seiya passou a olhar a cachoeira e sorrir imaginando como havia sido a adolescência do maior e como ele largara tudo isso para estar com ele no Japão.  
-Se-seiya...  
-O que houve Shiryu? –O moreno o olhou preocupado.  
-Você... mexeu os dedos do pé!  
-Como assim? –Seiya olhou para os pés ainda sem se mexer.  
-Eu não sei... Tente de novo.  
Seiya tentou com todas as forças mexer os dedos dos pés, até sentiu algo que se assemelhava a dor, mas de fato seus dedos mexiam.  
O moreno soltou um grito de felicidade, não podia acreditar que mesmo pouco, o seu corpo já começava a responder novamente e porém tivesse medo de levantar falsas esperanças, não conseguia deixar de se imaginar correndo por aquela grama.  
-Shii... Será que eu vou... voltar a andar? –Perguntou o sagitariano com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e um sorriso que a muito tempo aqueles lábios não desenhavam.  
-É claro que vai! Eu disse que ia! –Shiryu abraçou o amado deitando-o na grama, tomando-lhe os lábios, porém sem deixar de sorrir, compartilhando totalmente de sua alegria.

-Vamos Seiya, você precisa querer com todo o seu coração. –Disse Mu do outro lado do caminho marcado por duas barras em que Seiya se apoiava.  
-E-eu... –O moreno havia conseguido parar em pé havia apenas alguns dias, mas insistira de todo jeito que andaria.  
-Doutor Mu, não é um pouco cedo para que Seiya ande? Ele mal recuperou os movimentos. –Shiryu choramingou para o médico que não tirava os olhos de seu paciente.  
Havia três meses que Seiya e Shiryu tinham ido à China, após esta data a recuperação do moreno havia acelerado consideravelmente, os movimentos voltavam lentamente e tanto médico como paciente sabiam que esta melhora era tanto mérito da lesão na coluna que desinchara como da vontade dele em se fortalecer.  
O sagitariano resistira muito, mas por fim aceitara que talvez suas lembranças não fossem das melhores, e como amava muito a Shiryu, um motivo muito forte devia tê-lo feito desistir dele e fugir com aquele homem cujo o nome era o bastante para causar arrepios na espinha, portanto tudo que o moreno queria era se fortalecer para enfrentar o passado.

-Cada paciente tem seu ritmo Shiryu, se o Seiya quiser ele pode andar agora mesmo.  
O moreno soltou o ar dos pulmões e fechou os olhos, as mãos apertavam as barras com força, as pernas pareciam pesar toneladas mas a verdade era que estavam fracas demais.  
Seiya levantou o perna direita não mais que um centímetro do chão e a colocou um pouco mais a frente, uma dor percorrendo-lhe todo o corpo, o suor escorria pelo rosto, mas ainda não desistiria.

-Seiya, você consegue. –Shiryu encorajava o menor.  
A perna esquerda deixou o chão e parou junto á direita, Seiya abriu os olhos e apertou ainda mais as barras de ferro em que se apoiava, era frustrante ver que embora fizesse tanto esforço mal saia do lugar.  
-Tudo bem Seiya, por hoje você já se esforçou demais, descanse e amanhã continuaremos. –Disse o médico ajudando o paciente a se sentar novamente na cadeira de rodas.

-Seiya, por que você está chorando? –Perguntou Shiryu enquanto trocava a roupa do amado.  
-Eu ainda sou um peso.  
-Não diga isso, você está bem melhor voltará a andar...  
-Não é isso, posso até voltar a andar, mas... o passado..  
-O passado ficara onde está.  
-Eu não posso apagar o que passou Shiryu e quanto mais me recupero mais eu sinto por ter te deixado, mais eu sinto...  
-Sente o que Seiya? –Perguntou o moreno já irritado como todas as vezes em que o moreno tocava no assunto.  
-Sinto que ele vira até mim, mas não se poderei suportá-lo.  
Seiya abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as lagrimas escorressem livremente pelo rosto, Shiryu sentou ao lado do amado, doía vê-lo assim.  
-Eu estarei aqui.  
-Shiryu, isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinho. -O maior levantou-se de súbito.  
-O que quer dizer?  
-Que preciso fazer sozinho, só isso. –Seiya deitou-se na cama e virou de lado, Shiryu logo também se deitou, já havia voltado a trabalhar à algum tempo e não poderia se atrasar no dia seguinte.

_-Seiya? Acorde. –Seiya sentiu alguém lhe chacoalhar os ombros e acordou de súbito.  
-Hã? Afrodite... o que faz aqui? –O moreno levou a mão à cabeça que latejava assim como todo o corpo, havia dormido sentado, encolhido em um canto do grande quarto que se encontrava.  
-Oh meu Deus, olhe para você está um caco. –Disse o homem bem vestido enquanto com gestos delicados pegava as roupas do garoto espalhadas pelo chão.  
-Eu... –O moreno tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas os olhos encheram d'água, as lágrimas rolaram deixando ainda mais vermelhos e inchados os grandes olhos castanhos.  
-Não chore garoto, nem tudo são flores nessa vida. –Seiya começou a se vestir devagar enquanto soluçava.  
-Ele te mandou vir aqui?  
-Sim, Saga pediu para dar uma olhada em você, precisa de alguma coisa? –Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos longos e azuis claros, sentando na beirada da cama de pernas cruzadas.  
Seiya parou para pensar, precisava de tantas coisas naquele momento que nem sabia dizer exatamente o que, precisava voltar no tempo e nunca ter conhecido Saga, precisava do abraço confortante do seu amado, precisava de sua vida de volta.  
-Preciso, mas não acho que eu mereça.  
Afrodite nada disse, estava fazendo um esforço enorme para parecer ao menos agradável, o único conselho que podia dar ao mais novo já tinha sido dito, de que poderia ter tudo se agisse corretamente._

_-Bem, é aqui sua casa? –Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos azuis claros parando em frente a um prédio antigo, de frente para o mar.  
-Sim. –Disse Seiya abrindo a porta do carro querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível.  
-Seiya... Ele disse que te ligará.  
O moreno ouviu sem se virar para trás e continuou andando, sua cabeça dava muitas voltas e tudo que queria era chegar em sua; subiu as escadas como se houvesse toneladas em sua pernas e assim que trancou a porta atrás de si deixou o corpo escorregar e as lagrimas lavarem seu rosto, imaginava o que Shiryu diria se soubesse da noite passada, e mesmo que não soubesse sua própria dor já era ao suficiente para lhe apertar o peito e fazer faltar o ar. _

_-Seiya, você parece distante o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Jabu enquanto secava alguns copos no restaurante em que trabalhavam.  
-Nada, não se preocupe. –Seiya sorriu forçadamente para não preocupar o amigo.  
-E como foi a festa com seu amigo Saga? –Perguntou o loiro e o outro engoliu seco.  
-Foi legal.  
-Sabe, ouvi boatos sobre esse tal de Saga, que ele tem muito dinheiro porque faz umas coisas erradas.  
-O que quer dizer? –Perguntou Seiya piscando os grandes olhos castanhos sem entender.  
-Como você é inocente, quero dizer que ele é traficante de drogas, pelo menos é o que dizem.  
Seiya continuou lavando a louça sem dizer nada, de fato faria todo sentido se Saga realmente fosse desse tipo, todo o dinheiro que tinha, aquele estranho conselho que Afrodite lhe dera e o fato de Saga ter tanta certeza que encontraria Seika, isso e tantas outras coisas faziam Seiya se arrepender de tê-lo conhecido._

* * *

-Seiya? Alô? Eu to te chamando a um tempão. –Jabu disse passando a mão na frente do rosto do amigo que estava olhando para o nada à alguns minutos.  
-Me desculpe Jabu.  
-Outra lembrança do passado? –Perguntou o loiro apreensivo.  
-Algo assim –O moreno forçou um sorriso enquanto terminava de colocar uns talheres sobre a mesa. –Muito obrigado por me ajudar a arrumar tudo.  
-Não foi nada, mas eu já vou indo logo o Shiryu vai chegar da sua viagem à serviço e eu não vou querer atrapalhar os pombinhos! –Disse Jabu em tom de deboche.  
Fazia quase dois meses desde que Seiya dera seus primeiros passos segurando a barra de ferro na fisioterapia do hospital, desde então havia sido difícil e muito doloroso chegar ao final daquele caminho que parecia que cada vez mais longo.  
Os músculos fracos pareciam não responder por mais que Seiya os mandasse ir em frente e fora preciso uma imensa força de vontade para que hoje o moreno pudesse voltar a andar, e naquele dia em especial, faria uma surpresa ao amado recebendo-o em casa andando, sem ajuda de andador, como fazia antes de toda aquela tragédia.

A campainha tocou e Seiya sentiu o coração disparar, fazia apenas dois dias que não via o amado, mas era o suficiente para que quisesse vê-lo logo.  
-Shiryu, você esqueceu sua chave? –Disse o menor que não obteve resposta.  
Após respirar fundo, segurou firme no encosto do sofá e se levantou, o caminho até a porta era pouco e estava certo de que conseguiria. Andando devagar, escorando-se na parede e com um passo após o outro o moreno chegou à porta da frente do apartamento, sorrindo abertamente finalmente estava curado, logo toda aquela fase ruim ficaria para trás e sua vida seguiria normalmente, mal podia esperar para correr novamente, sentir o vento em seu rosto e grande parte dessa conquista se devia ao esforço do seu amado em querer vê-lo curado e nunca o deixar desistir.

Tudo que queria fazer era abrir aquela porta e abraçar Shiryu com todas as forças, finalmente todo aquele sofrimento acabaria, porém quando Seiya abriu a porta o sorriso se desmanchou imediatamente os olhos abriram como pratos.  
-S-Sa... ga...  
-Olá, espero que não tenha medo de fantasmas.

Demorei um pouco mas estou quase lá *-*  
O mistério do Saga finalmente começou a ser revelado xD  
Espero que gostem


	10. Lembranças

**Cap 10 Lembranças  
**

Seiya deu um passo para trás enquanto o homem à sua porta deu um passo a frente.  
-Não está feliz em me ver? –Disse o maior maliciosamente.  
Seiya nada disse, os olhos arregalaram, os lábios estava entreabertos porem pela sua garganta não saia um ruído sequer, o menor tentou recuar novamente, mas caiu sentado, Saga abaixou e tocou-lhe a face de leve dando-lhe a confirmação de que era real, após tudo ficou escuro, o moreno desmaiou sobre o chão do apartamento de seu amado.

_-Então, o que você achou de Afrodite e do Mascara da Morte? –Perguntou Saga enquanto dirigia devagar pela cidade após saírem da festa que haviam ido juntos.  
-Apelidos estranhos, mas parecem ser legais. –Disse o menor sorrindo.  
-O que acha de ir até meu apartamento? –Saga sorriu malicioso, os olhos azuis brilhando.  
-Obrigado Saga, mas preciso ir para casa já esta tarde e...  
-Não aceito não como resposta. –Disse sem tirar o olhar da rua e aumentando a velocidade.  
Seiya segurou fortemente o banco do carro, Saga corria muito e o menor tinha medo, o coração parecia querer pular pela boca, queria poder sair dali e ir para casa.  
O carro parou e o mais novo suspirou aliviado, o prédio em que o outro morava era enorme, o saguão era iluminado e seu apartamento ficava na cobertura.  
-Pode ficar a vontade Seiya. –disse o geminiano ao entrarem no local.  
O moreno deixou o queixo cair, o local era grande e cheio de moveis sofisticados, a janela era enorme e podia-se ver a cidade toda._

_-Nossa... seu apartamento é bem grande.  
Saga encheu dois copos com whisky e após pegar um para si passou o outro para o menor.  
-Que bom que gostou, Seiya você parece incomodado com isso a noite toda, deixe-me ajudá-lo.  
O rapaz de cabelos longos e azuis se aproximou do outro, Seiya teve que olhar para cima para fitá-lo enquanto o outro afrouxava sua gravata e em seguida lhe tirou o terno.  
-E-eu não quero te incomodar... Acho que já vou.  
-Não esta me incomodando de modo algum, alias a única coisa que me incomoda é que você fica sempre tão distante. -Saga segurou nos quadris do outro e colo seus corpos juntos.  
-S-Saga, me solte eu...  
-Você o que? Tem namorado eu não me importo.  
-Por favor eu preciso mesmo ir... –Seiya tentou inutilmente se soltar, acabou derrubando o copo do bar onde estava, o outro o olhou sorrindo e acabou o soltando._

_-Seiya Ogawara não é mesmo? Que tanto procura a irmãzinha Seika e que namora o belo rapaz Shiryu Suiyama.  
-Como você sabe o nome dele?  
-Eu já sei tudo sobre você rapaz, sou um homem influente digamos assim e sempre consigo o que quero.  
-E-eu não estou entendo. –Seiya deu alguns passos para trás, tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e sentia medo._

_-Deixe-me explicar melhor, eu quero você e eu vou ter ou sua irmãzinha e seu namoradinho vão estar mortinhos quando amanhecer o dia entendeu? Ou melhor lá pela hora do almoço para dar tempo de torturá-los um pouquinho. –Seiya franziu o cenho, não podia acreditar nas palavras que ouvira, Saga sempre fora tão bom e gentil com ele que o homem em sua frente nem parecia o mesmo, os olhos tomavam um brilho sádico fazendo-os parecer vermelhos enquanto os cabelos perdiam o brilho azul e pareciam ser mais acinzentados._

_-Você não pode estar falando sério. –Seiya disse ainda na esperança que tudo fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto.  
-O que você acha? –Ao dizer essas palavras Saga levantou o terno que usava e outro pode ver que por dentro da calça tinha uma arma que brilhava.  
-S-Saga, você não faria isso comigo...  
-É justamente com você que quero fazer, sabe Seiya tentei de vários meios te conquistar mais justo quando você estava quase caindo você fala desse tal de Shiryu.  
-É meu namorado e eu o amo! –Ao dizer essas palavras Saga deu um tapa no rosto do menor que se agachou, colocando a mão no rosto, a seguir o reflexo que teve foi levantar a mão para o maior que somente tocou com os dedos e revolver na cintura. -Se você quiser pode me matar, mas não deixarei que rele em mim.  
-Seiya, Seiya... você está tão errado coração, eu jamais te machucaria, mas e quanto a querida Seika? E seu amado Shiryu? Pode viver com a culpa de tê-los enviado para o outro mundo? -O maior passou a mão pelo rosto do outro que permaneceu imóvel -Mas para que brigar quando podemos fazer algo muito melhor? –Saga segurou firmemente nos cabelos do moreno e empurrou sua língua para dentro da boca do outro que tentou sem sucesso evitar o beijo._

_-Saga... –Seiya já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão que implorava para que o outro o deixasse ir, e quanto mais o moreno implorava mais o outro se divertia.  
-Vem comigo. –O maior chamou o outro e foi andando pelo amplo apartamento, o moreno teve apenas alguns segundos para pensar se iria ou não, pensou em Shiryu que ainda não voltara da China, pensou na irmã que tanto queria encontrar, pensou no amigo Jabu, não se importaria nunca em perder a sua vida se fosse defendendo algo que acha correto, mas não podia colocar em risco a vida das pessoas que amava.  
-Seiya ? –Saga chamou novamente e o moreno o seguiu, ás lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e a cabeça baixa.  
-Não chore, você fica tão lindo quando sorri. –O maior disse languidamente enquanto sentava o outro na cama e colocava o revolver sobre a cabeceira da cama.  
-Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? –Seiya choramingou e o outro riu alto enquanto tirava o cinto e abria a calça.  
-Porque... –Saga sussurrou no ouvido do outro enquanto colocava o membro já rígido para fora da boxer –Eu te desejei no momento em que te vi.  
Seiya teve os cabelos segurados fortemente, apertou as mãos nos lençóis da cama e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o membro do outro lhe invadir a boca._

_Saga gemeu alto e puxou os cabelos do moreno com mais força, empurrando a ereção ainda mais fundo na garganta do outro.  
-Faça isso direito garoto, não me obrigue a usar a arma. –Seiya não ousou desobedecer, continuou sugando-o com vontade enquanto pelo seu rosto moreno caiam lágrimas de desespero, medo e vergonha._

_O sagitariano tentou afastar-se para tomar um pouco de ar, mas as mãos do outro o impediram, o geminiano o soltou apenas quando o menor engasgou, Seiya tossiu puxando o ar com força o estomago já revirado pareceu querer por tudo para fora, enquanto continuava a chorar desesperadamente._

_-Não seja uma mocinha... –Saga disse groseiramente enquanto deitava por cima de Seiya tirando suas roupas com presa.  
A camisa branca foi para o chão já sem botões enquanto a calça também era tirada, Saga passou a sugar e a lamber o peitoral e abdômen definido do menor que não se moveu, sentia apenas nojo.  
O maior tirou a roupa de baixo do outro segurando seu membro com força, o moreno gemeu de dor e fechou os olhos com força, sentia seu corpo reagir aqueles toques mesmo contra a sua vontade._

_-Eu sabia que você queria –Saga sussurrou languidamente em seu ouvido antes de morde-lo e as lágrimas continuaram a cair pelo rosto do sagitariano.  
O geminiano segurou as mãos do outro sobre sua cabeça e este não se mexeu, Saga passou a lamber sua virilha e a cada arrepio que o menor sentia só se odiava cada vez mais por dar ao outro o gosto de conseguir o que queria.  
-Saga, eu tenho nojo de você, me deixa sair daqui. –Disse o moreno com as sobrancelhas franzidas.  
-Você tem nojo é? Não é o que seu corpo diz. –O maior deu uma longa lambida do membro do outro que gemeu involuntariamente.  
Saga sentia a própria ereção pulsar e toda aquela tortura o estava deixando impaciente por isso virou o moreno de bruços segurando um de braços para trás e para cima, de modo que se tentasse se mexer sentiria dor.  
-Seiya... Como você é delicioso... –O maior gemeu no ouvido do outro, a voz quente e umida fez este arrepiar e cerrar os olhos fortemente.  
-Saga, eu imploro uma ultima vez... –O sagitariano tentou uma ultima suplica, mas tudo que ganhou em resposta foi sua pernas sendo separadas com violência, neste momento seu coração disparou e vontade subita quase que como instinto fazia seu corpo querer lutar e fugir, mas só de pensar o que poderia acontecer a Shiryu e Seika era o suficiente para paralizá-lo.  
Saga começou então a penetrá-lo devagar, gemendo em seu ouvido. Seiya chorava desesperadamente contra o colchão, evitando fazer barulho para não perturbar o maior que ja o penetrava com força e violência o suficiente, sem se importar se sentiria dor. Após um choro profundo tudo que o moreno se lembra é de desejar com todas as forças estar em outro lugar, talvez tamanho fosse seu desejo que o fizera desmaiar._

_Seiya acordou em uma cama diferente e olhou assustado à sua volta, por uma fração de segundos desejou que tudo fosse um sonho, mas não era, Saga estava ali para lhe provar, o homem deitado o seu lado tinha os cabelos azuis jogados pelo travesseiro, em seu rosto uma expressão bela e calma, assemelhava-se a um anjo e como o menor queria matá-lo, mas vendo-o daquele jeito não parecia o demônio da noite anterior._  
_O moreno puxou uma coberta, encolheu-se em um canto do quarto ainda pensando se fugia ou se ficava, o que não durou muito pois logo os olhos azuis e penetrantes abriram de subito e o encaram._  
_-Já acordou meu amor? –Saga levantou-se coberto apenas pelo lençol e andou em direção ao menor que tremia. –Não vou lhe fazer mal, descance um pouco, mais tarde vou mandar alguém para buscá-lo._  
_Seiya sentia como se fosse vomitar mas sua garganta estava fechada de tal modo que o ar passava com dificuldade. O geminiano passou os dedos finos pela bochecha morena do outro e levantou-lhe o queixo, admirando os olhos grandes e castanhos._  
_O sagitariano não recuou, olhou nos olhos azuis com todo o ódio que podia espressar em um olhar, mas Saga não retribui na verdade parecia triste, os cabelos já não estavam acinzentados e nem os olhos com o maldoso brilho vermelho._  
_Seiya observou quando o outro se vestiu e saiu, trancando a porta, abraçou os joelhos fortemente e chorou desesperado até que o cansaço pelo choro o embalou em um sono que profundo do qual mais tarde Afrodite o acordaria._

-Olha só quem está acordando. –O homem de cabelos verdes escuros passou a mão pelo rosto moreno do menor.  
Seiya acordou assustado e olhou em volta, estava no banco de trás de uma limosine aquele que lhe falava sentado a sua frente, suas mãos estavam amarradas fortemente nas costas e como se não fosse o bastante, ainda havia dois homens bem vestidos sentados um de cada lado seu.

-O que foi? Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.  
O moreno olhou para o outro atentamente, sem duvida era Saga, os cabelos e olhos azuis, os lábios finos e a pele clara, mas o geminiano não falaria daquela forma.  
Saga tinha um jeito polido e educado de escolher as palavras, tratava-o como se fosse algo muito importante e em seus olhos havia um olhar de profundo sofrimento, salvo as vezes que os cabelos acinzentavam e os olhos ardiam em ódio e luxúria, ja aqueles olhos azuis transmitiam pura maldade e malicia e não havia traços da tristeza que tantam intrigavam Seiya.  
-Quem é você? -Disse firme o sagitariano.  
-Eu sou o Saga. Se esqueceu de mim? -O maior fez menção de beijá-lo e o outro não recuou, sabia que não se tratava do geminiano que lhe fizera todo aquele, por isso não o beijaria.  
-Quem é você e por que estou aqui? -Seiya parecia forte, mas sua cabeça latejava talvez pela queda no apartamento de Shiryu.  
-Já vi que conhecia o Saga profundamente. -O homem de cabelos azuis se afastou e riu maliciosamente observando o peitoral do outro que arfava em busca de ar. -Sou Kanon, irmão gêmeo daquele que era... digamos assim, seu dono?  
-Saga nunca foi dono de nada meu. Me deixe sair daqui! -Seiya tentou se soltar das cordas que amarravam seus pulsos nas costas, mas he faltavam forças.  
-Não seja tolo, você acha que por tudo que meu irmão fez com você eu vou ser 'bonzinho' e lhe soltar antes que eu consiga o que quero? Se estás aqui é por algum motivo, então eu acho bom que coopere pois diferente do meu irmão eu não tenho paciência para joguinhos e irei te matar entendeu? -Kanon segurou firme o rosto do outro cravando as unhas em suas bochechas.  
-O que você quer de mim? -As lágrimas já lhe enchiam os olhos, havia acabado de recuperar suas lembranças, já era doloroso o bastante saber que havia sido violentado? Já não era sofrimento suficiente sentir em seu corpo o abuso de tanto tempo como se fosse de algumas horas atrás? As memórias invadiam a cabeça de Seiya acompanhadas a turbilhão de pensamentos, os musculos tremiam tanto que chegavam a doer e a cabeça latejava, mal estava conseguindo lidar com o abuso sofrido e já tinha que sentir medo de ser ferido novamente quanto sofrimento mais teria que aguentar?

-Você parece cansado querido Seiya, descansse um pouco enquanto chegamos a nosso destino. -Kanon fez sinal para um dos homens que estavam do lado do moreno e este colocou um pano com cheiro forte sob sua boca e nariz o sagitariano tentou inutilmente se livrar, aos poucos a vista foi embaçando e os sentidos se perdendo, já não tinha mais forças para resistir, o cheiro forte aos poucos o fez dormir e talvez assim conseguisse sair daquele pesadelo que estava vivendo.

Quanto tempo sem postar 'x_x  
Aconteceu tanta coisa na minha vida no decorrer dessa fic xD  
Mas como eu prometi eu não vou abandonar essa história!  
Espero que tenham gostado do mistério finalmente revelado \o/  
Beijos até a próxima (que será mais breve creio eu)


	11. Lembranças Cont

**Cap. 11 Lembranças Continuação**

_Uma semana se passara desde que Seiya havia sido usado como um brinquedo por Saga, deste então não havia recebido ligações, preocupava-se em manter a cabeça ocupada com qualquer coisa para evitar que lembranças daquela o noite o viessem atormentar.  
Eram quase sete da noite e o moreno esperava ansiosamente o namorado no aeroporto, sabia que o vôo poderia atrasar, mas tudo que queria era ver o amado de certo modo tinha esperança de que quando o visse o pesadelo que vivera sumisse.  
-Shiryu! Que demora!  
O libriano abraçou o amado tirando seus pés do chão enquanto lhe beijava o rosto várias vezes.  
-Perdoe-me Seiya, também estava com muita saudade.  
-Vamos logo para casa, quero ficar perto de você por todo o tempo que esteve fora. -O sagitariano disse sorrindo para o amado, talvez Saga nem o procurasse mais._

-Seiya? Aconteceu alguma coisa? -Perguntou o maior enquanto o outro revirava a comida.  
-Não foi nada meu amor, acho que estou cansado só isso.  
-Eu entendo, nos ultimos dias você tem trabalhado demais.  
-Eu quis fazer umas horas extras no restaurante e acabei me esgotando. -O moreno foi para a sua cama enquanto o namorado tomava banho, passavam quase todas as noites juntos mas ainda preferia que morassem separados.  
O telefone de Seiya tocou o tirando de seus pensamentos e o estomago gelou, na tela o número desconhecido fazia seu corpo estremecer.  
-Alô? -Perguntou com a voz trêmula.  
-Olá meu querido! Que saudades, me desculpe te deixar de lado, o trabalho me ocupou mais do que o comum.  
-S-Saga? O-o que você quer comigo?  
-Calma garoto, só quero sua companhia nos divertimos tanto da ultima vez.  
-S-Saga... por favor...  
-Aliás, fez um ótimo trabalho ficando quietinho, assim encontrar sua irmãzinha fica mais facil.  
-Eu não ligo se você não achar ela...  
-Falando nisso, você e seu namorado estavam lindos no aeroporto, pareciam dois pombinhos!  
-V-você estava me seguindo?  
-Hahaha... Eu disse que não tinha como escapar de mim, que tal nos vermos amanhã?  
-Não quero mais te ver... -As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto moreno embora dissesse que não sabia que não poderia recusar.  
-Passo na sua casa as sete pode ser? Até amanhã!  
Seiya enxugou as lágrimas e tentou disfarçar, Shiryu logo viria se deitar e não queria que percebesse nada de errado.  
O libriano abraçou o amado por trás ao se deitar e de leve começou a acariciar seu peitoral por debaixo de pijama que usava.  
-Shii... Por favor, estou cansado. -Seiya se afastou do maior e apertou as cobertas com força, sentia raiva e nojo de sí mesmo, queria apenas ir para longe onde nem Saga nem as lembranças o alcançassem.  


_-Saga... Tenha piedade e me deixe em paz... -Seiya choramingou enquanto o outro o forçava e entrar no carro preto importado.  
-Eu posso te dar tudo que você quiser deste mundo, dinheiro, roupas, viagens, carros... Não vê que será melhor do meu lado?_

_-Eu só quero paz. -As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto moreno enquanto Saga dirigia rumo a saída da cidade, onde o moreno sabia que havia alguns motéis.  
_

_Quando adentraram o quarto cheio de luzes e espelhos, o sagitariano suspirou, seu brilho e sua força haviam se apagado naquele momento, como uma estrela que explode e perde o brilho. Seiya estava preso àquele homem e sujeito as suas vontades pois se o contrariasse todos a sua volta estariam em perigo.  
Saga esvaziou os bolsos sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, colocou a chave do carro, o celular e alguns saquinhos com uma substância branca que o moreno não quis saber o que era, mas que lhe causou um certo arrepio.  
-Por que não vai tirando a roupa? -Disse o geminiano com um tom malicioso enquanto os olhos brilhavam escarlate.  
Seiya tirou as roupas sentindo o corpo arrepiar de frio e enjoo, não quis saber o que Saga fazia no canto do quarto mas o viu debruçado sobre a mesa.  
-Eu sonhei tanto com o seu corpo nesses ultimos dias... -O maior passou as mãos pelo corpo nu do outro o arranhando e apertando.  
-Saga... você está me machucando...  
-É mesmo? Se eu quisesse ser delicado eu traria uma dama para cá não acha?_

_Seiya choramingou e foi deitado sobre a cama, o maior subiu por cima e passou a beijar e morder seu corpo com força e quando não o estava fazendo mordia seus próprios labios, seu o corpo todo tremia e seus olhos estavam vidrados, Saga estava alucinado e fazia o que bem entendia com corpo do menor.  
-Eu quero que você olhe para mim. -O geminiano segurou firme no rosto do outro, forçando-o a encará-lo enquanto separava suas pernas e o penetrava rapidamente e sem prepraro algum.  
-Saga! Está doendo... por favor.  
-Cale a boca! -Gritou o maior batendo no rosto do outro.  
Seiya chorou de dor e desespero, queria ter forças para resistir, mas temia pela vida daqueles que amava, passou então a olhar para a parede e se imaginar em outro lugar, estava vendo a grama, a àrvore do orfato que usava para escapar e encontrar-se com o Shiryu, estava vendo a praia e o mar pela primeira vez e também os olhos azuis a lhe sorrir e por fim viu a neve que caía quando o amado o deixou, estava sozinho envolvido até o pescoço com a pior pessoa do mundo. O sagitariano odiou a droga que sabia que Saga havia usado, odiou a todos envolvidos neste comércio sujo e deteriorante, odiou a violência que estava se sujeitando para proteger a quem amava e odiou a sí mesmo por não poder fazer nada para sair desta situação._

-Seiya, acorde precisamos ir. -Saga acordou o menor o chacoalhando delicadamente.  
-Ir onde? -O menor mal acordou e perguntou olhando assustado para aqueles olhos que agora estavam azuis e pareciam sorrir.  
-Para casa, ou você quer ficar aqui comigo o dia todo? -O geminiano disse sorrindo.  
-Não me venha com joguinhos, como se você não tivesse feito nada eu te odeio mais do que qualquer pessoa desse mundo.  
-Eu te amo Seiya, apaixonei-me por você a primeira vez que o vi, venha comigo e prometo que serei um homem melhor para estar à seu lado.  
-Eu tenho nojo de você! E eu amo o Shiryu! Só continuo te vendo para protegê-lo.  
Saga sorriu maldoso e o olhou de canto respondendo:  
-Vamos ver então.  
Seiya suspirou aliviado quanto o mais velho o deixou em casa, o corpo todo doia e por alguns dias teria que esconder as marcas de Shiryu, mas estava feliz por estar em casa.

-Seiya, você não parece muito bem, brigou com a Barbie morena?  
-O que? Claro que não Jabu, só estou cansado e pare de implicar com o Shiryu. –Disse o moreno enquanto levava os pratos, por um instante teve medo que o amigo tivesse visto suas marcas do dia anterior.  
-Não é implicância é sério! Vocês não combinam muito não sabia...  
A conversa foi interrompida quando o celular de Seiya começou a tocar, imediatamento enxugou as mãos felizmente já estava para sair do serviço, mas teve medo que fosse Saga querendo se encontrar com ele novamente.  
-Senhor Seiya?  
-Sim sou eu mesmo.  
-Aqui é do Hospital Central você poderia comparecer para acompanhar Shiryu Suiyama?  
-Shiryu? O que houve com ele?  
-Seu amigo foi vitima de espancamento, mas passa bem será que poderia vir buscá-lo?  
-Estou a caminho. -Seiya desligou o celular e resmungou algo antes de sair correndo do restaurante, mas ele não imaginou que Jabu havia ouvido e já estava desconfiado que algo não estava certo.

Alguns dias depois, Jabu parou na casa do amigo quando voltavam juntos do trabalho, estava cansado de esperar que Seiya disesse o que estava o incomodando, enfim descobriria o que estava acontecendo.  
-Seiya será que eu posso entrar?  
-Pode sim... -o moreno abriu a porta tentando disfarçar o inchaço nos olhos.  
-Você vai me falar o que tá acontecendo agora. -Jabu adentrou a casa do outro com certa brutalidade, cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.  
-Não é nada... o Shii foi assaltado a poucos dias e eu ainda estou assustado...  
-Não é isso! Você não saí mais comigo, recebe ligações estranhas, some do nada e esta sempre chorando! Eu quero te ajudar me diz!  
-Você não pode... -O sagitariano abaixou a cabeça, mas Jabu não recuou, sua personalidade forte de leonino não o deixaria sem resposta.  
-Me diz Seiya! Não tem nada que não tenha um jeito.  
-Não tem, tá bom! Você quer tanto ouvir então eu vou te falar! O Saga abusou de mim e está ameaçando matar todo mundo que eu conheço! O Shiryu, você e até mesmo a Seika que eu nem sei aonde tá! Eu... -As lágrimas e os soluço começaram a cortar sua fala enquanto caia de joelhos no chão de sua casa - eu tenho nojo de mim mesmo!  
Jabu abraçou o amigo sentindo seu próprio peito se despedaçar, sempre soube que Saga não prestava, mas nunca imaginou que ele ameaçaria o amigo dessa forma.  
-Não chore, nós vamos a polícia e...  
-A polícia? Você tá louco? Ele paga todos eles e quem você acha que fez a-... aquilo com o Shiryu? Jabu, me prometa que não vai falar pra ninguém! Principalmente para o Shiryu! –Implorou desesperado o moreno segurando as mãos do amigo.  
-Seiya mas o que você irá fazer?  
-Darei um jeito! Mas não conte Jabu eu te imploro, confie em mim! –Os grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam em desespero e o loiro não pode recusar seu pedido.  
-Tudo bem, mas não se encontre mais com ele!  
Jabu esperou que o amigo adormecesse e o cobriu com a coberta vinho que usava, mesmo dormindo seu semblante era de dor e sofrimento, o loiro nada disse mas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, ao sair apagou a luz e fechou a porta, desceu as escadas com passos pesados, embora sua casa não fosse longe estava cansado e precisaria trabahar no dia seguinte. 

_Alguns dias se passaram e Shiryu se recuperava bem dos ferimentos, as costelas já não doiam com tanta intesidade e ja tirara os pontos do corte que fizera na cabeça, Seiya sentia então que era a hora de reparar todo o mal que fizera ao amado, não poderia viver com a culpa de tê-lo ferido tanto e nem com o medo de que este viesse a se machucar novamente.  
-Saga? –Perguntou o moreno com a voz trêmula pelo telefone.  
-Olha só quem está me ligando, sentiu saudades ou quer falar do assalto do seu namorado? Foi uma coisa horrível não foi?  
-Quero saber se sua oferta ainda está de pé. –Seiya fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, tinha medo.  
-Você se mudar comigo? Para você está sempre de pé.  
-Promete que deixará todo mundo em paz?  
-É só você que eu quero, nem seus namoradinhos e nem sua irmãzinha.  
-Tudo bem, venha me buscar em casa hoje à noite.  
-Você não vai se arrepender, coração._

-Seiya! O que você está fazendo? Que mala é essa? –Perguntou Shiryu desesperado descendo com pressa do carro e impedindo o amado de terminar de descer as escadas de sua casa.  
-Saia da minha frente Shiryu! –O moreno disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Seiya, o Jabu escutou sua conversa de que iria embora e me contou tudo o que aconteceu...  
-Ótimo! Mais um motivo para você me deixar embora! –Respondeu Seiya empurrando o maior.  
-Espere! Vamos conversar...  
-Não tem o que conversar! Você corre perigo e eu não posso suportar viver te colocando em risco...

_-Seiya, por favor não vá, daremos um jeito.  
-Não Shiryu! Estou cansado dessa situação, eu vou de uma vez. –Seiya virou as costas e encaminhava-se para entrar no carro importado de Saga quando o namorado lhe segurou o braço.  
-Eu te amo Seiya...  
-Não diga bobagens Shiryu! Eu nunca te amei, nunca! –Seiya entrou no carro deixando que as lágrimas lhe corressem a face, Saga deslizou a mão pela sua coxa, sedutoramente, depois sorrindo concluiu.  
-Fez a escolha certa garoto.  
Saga dirigia em alta velocidade enquanto Seiya chorava, o homem de cabelos azuis estava feliz e triunfante finalmente conseguira o que queria.  
O moreno estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos e em todo o sofrimento que imaginava que iria passar que mal percebeu quando Saga perdeu o controle em uma curva e acabou fazendo o carro capotar, pouco antes de desmaiar tudo que Seiya lembrava era de algumas vozes comentando o quanto havia sido horrívelo acidente.  
Quando o moreno recobrou os sentidos estava no hospital, sem poder mexer as pernas e com suas memórias traumáticas apagadas, lembrava-se de Saga, mas achava que havia escolhido ir embora com ele ao invés de ficar com Shiryu.  
__  
_-Que bom que acordou, teve bons sonhos?–Disse Kanon enquanto puxava o cabelo de Seiya para que este se levanta e senteasse no chão.  
O moreno acordou ainda com as mãos amarradas nas costas e olhou em volta, parecia estar em um galpão abandonado, a claridade entrava pela porta de correr que estava aberta, mas parecia que não havia saída.  
Seiya já estava pronto para pedir socorro e tentar novamente se livrar da corda que amarravam suas mãos mas o que viu o fez sua garganta secar e suas forças desaparecerem, Shiryu estava sentado em uma cadeira à alguns metros a sua frente, e um dos dois homens que estavam ao seu lado apontava uma arma para sua cabeça.  
O moreno sentiu o ar lhe abondonar os pulmões e respirava com força, olhava para Kanon sua face já sem cor, queria pedir ajuda mas novamente não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Demorou, mas o Cap 11 tá ai x3 Já passo adiantar que o 12 é o último e também está quase pronto! Obrigado a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic! 


	12. Recomeço

**Cap 12 Recomeço  
**

-Então Seiya, o que achou do convidado da nossa festa? – Shiryu estava amarrado bem a sua frente mas obviamente não conseguiria fazer nada para soltá-lo.  
-Seiya! Você está bem? –Perguntou Shiryu desesperado para se soltar.  
-Kanon, o que ele está fazendo aqui? O que diabos você quer! –Seiya tentava a todo modo soltar as cordas, não poderia deixar que machucassem seu amado novamente.  
-Sabe o que é querido Seiya, eu e meu irmão nunca nos demos muito bem, já vocês dois... –Kanon riu sinicamente –Eu preciso qual era sua combinação do cofre do banco onde guardava todo o dinheiro.  
-Eu não faço idéia! Agora solta a gente!  
-Eu não vou soltar até que me diga! Alberich, engatilhe a armar. –O homem que segurava a arma apontada para Shiryu fez um movimento e a engatilhou, encostando-a em sua cabeça.  
-Seu tempo está acabando Seiya! Você irá me falar com seu namoridinho ainda vivo ou vai esperar até que eu o mate?  
-Eu... E-eu... –Seiya começou a gaguejar, pareciar que Saga estava lhe abusando novamente, sentia dores em todo o corpo e desde que recobrara os sentidos as pernas não haviam dado sinal que iriam o levantar.  
-Vamos Seiya! Ou você prefere vê-lo morrer? –Kanon puxou os cabelos do moreno com força.  
-EU NÃO SEI! Por... favor... –O moreno chorava e soluçava, sofria pelas terríveis lembranças do passado e pela situação em que se encontrava agora.

-Já chega Kanon! Pare com esta brincadeira ridícula agora mesmo!  
O sagitariano se virou para ver quem adentrava o galpão gritando daquela maneira e não soube porque mas sentiu um certo alívio ao ver que era Afrodite.  
-Quem é você para me interromper seu verme...  
-Olhe lá como fala! Depois da morte do seu irmão as coisas vão de mal à pior para você! Meu querido Máscara da Morte já está por aqui das suas gracinhas! –Afrodite dentrou o galpão junto de três homens armados, estava bem vestido e elegante como sempre.  
-Eu só queria saber...  
-Uma maldita senha? Você acha mesmo que Saga confiaria tal segredo a um brinquedinho pessoal? Você já foi mais esperto Kanon! Do jeito que ele te odiava aposto que ele levou para o túmulo só para te irritar! Agora suma da minha frente e solte os dois.

Kanon sentiu o sangue ferver, mas de fato como Afrodite dissera desde a morte de seu irmão as vendas haviam caído muito e criar rivalidade com Máscara da Morte nesse ponto só iria prejudicá-lo mais ainda.  
-Alberich, solte este idiota enquanto eu dessamarro este aqui. – O homem de cabelos azuis soltou o moreno e foi embora com seus homens fuzilando o rapaz de cabelos azul claro com o olhar.  
Quando Shiryu se soltou foi correndo abraçar o amado que não tinha reação, apenas chorava.  
-Seiya, você está bem? –Perguntou o homem de cabelos negros segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.  
-Eu vou ficar Shiryu, eles te machucaram? –Perguntou com os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas.  
-Não, eu estou bem. –Sorriu o maior lhe enxugando as lágrimas.

-Afrodite... porque você... –Perguntou o sagitariano ao outro enquanto o amado o ajudava a se levantar.  
-Seiya, quando eu lhe disse que você poderia ter o que quisesse aquilo me fez pensar, eu realmente posso ter o que quero mas nada teria importância sem o Carlo... Eu o amo de verdade e já que você sente o mesmo por esse rapaz, me sentiria culpado se não ficassem juntos.  
-Obrigado! –Disse o moreno jogando-se sobre o outro para abraçá-lo, já que as pernas não estavam obedecendo-o muito bem.  
-Não precisa agradecer, Saga também me pediu algo que preciso terminar –disse o belo rapaz, tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso e o entregando para o menor –Minha missão está cumprida, Kanon não o incomodará mais, a gente se vê garoto.  
-A gente se vê, Afrodite. –O rapaz acenou delicadamente para os dois que ficaram e saiu junto com os três homens que o acompanhavam.  
-Seiya... –Disse Shiryu enquanto escorava o menor para que pudesse andar- Você...  
-Me lembrei Shiryu, me lembrei de tudo. E agora que lembrei posso finalmente esquecer. –O menor sorriu docemente e o amado lhe sorriu de volta um sorriso inocente e puro pois estavam crentes que daquela vez, tudo havia terminado.

* * *

-Bom, essa é a última caixa. –Disse Jabu, contemplando a casa vazia de onde tinha tantas lembranças, onde passara horas com o amigo ouvindo-o falar do namorado ou simplesmente reclamar do serviço.  
-Até que enfim! Nem sabia que cabia tanta coisa aqui. –Disse Seiya debruçando-se na janela, contemplando o mar uma última vez.  
-Eu não acredito que você vai mesmo morar com a Barbie morena! Ele vai te fazer cozinhar, lavar e passar! –Resmungou o loiro irritando o amigo.  
-Não seja chato Jabu! –O sagitariano socou o amigo de leve no braço e sorriu. –Muito obrigado por ficar sempre do meu lado.  
-Iih não vem com esse papo de despidida! Você só vai mudar pro bairro ao lado! –Brincou o loiro bagunçando os cabelos do amigo.  
-Seiya, acabaram as caixas vamos?  
-Obrigado pela ajuda Jabu! Já vou indo.  
-É! É só ele chamar que você vai correndo né?

Seiya desceu as escadas da já antiga casa correndo e antes mesmo de chegar ao térreo já ouviu uma bronca:  
-Seiya! O doutor Mu mal lhe deu alta e você já esta correndo? Precisa maneirar um pouco!  
-Aah Shii! Mas ele disse que estou curado!  
Shiryu abraçou o amado pela e o beijou apaixonadamente, Seiya retribuiu o abraço e enrolou os dedos nos fios negros e compridos do amado.  
-Até que enfim aceitou morar comigo. –Disse o mais alto, os olhos azul claro brilhando de felicidade.  
-Depois de tudo que passamos, não tive mais dúvidas de que quero passar cada minuto que eu puder com você. –Respondeu o moreno mordiscando os lábios do outro –Jamais poderei agradecer...  
-Shh.. –O maior colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do outro o impedindo de falar –Fique do meu lado o resto de nossas vidas, e você estará agradecendo.

-Chegamos. –Disse Shiryu colocando a última caixa sobre o chão da sala.  
-Na nossa casa...  
-Já que é nossa casa, vamos começar como se deve. –O maior pegou o amado no colo e o levou para quarto, deitando-o delicadamente sobre a cama.  
-Shii... o que você vai... –Antes que o moreno pudesse terminar a pergunta o outro já lhe beijava o pescoço.  
-Eu vou começar nossa lua de mel.  
-E quando vai terminar? –Perguntou Seiya enquanto puxava de leve os cabelos longos e negros do outro.  
-E quem disse vai terminar? –Shiryu tirou a camisa do amado e beijou o peitoral descendo para o abdomen lentamente, sentindo com calma cada centímetro da pele morena.  
O menor gemeu baixo e puxou a blusa do outro, desesperado para sentir o toque da pele sobre a sua. Shiryu segurou firme nas costas do moreno colando seus corpos juntos, em seguinda o beijando calmamente.  
-Shii... –Seiya sussurrou baixo, sentia seu corpo arrepiando com o contato e com os beijos molhados do outro em seu pescoço e ombro.  
O libriano retirou a calça do amado e a sua própria sem desgrudar os olhos azuis dos castanhos, o silêncio era preenchido com sentimentos que não precisavam ser ditos. Shiryu separou as pernas do outro e se posicionou começando a penetrá-lo bem devagar, sentindo o êxtase daquele momento, Seiya também não pediu que se apressasse, apenas aproveitou a sensação maravilhosa de confiança e cumplicidade plena em quem se ama.  
O maior passou a se mover cada vez mais depressa, mas sem dizer uma palavra, um sabia o que outro queria e na hora exata, simplesmente não precisavam de instruções.  
Seiya sentiu algo quente o preencher e ao mesmo tempo molhar seu abdomen, mas nem se importou em olhar, estava tão imerso naqueles olhos azuis que não pode evitar as lágrimas que vieram, seguidas da maior verdade de sua vida:  
-Shiryu, eu te amo.  
-Eu também te amo Seiya, mas não chore por favor.  
-Estou chorando de felicidade. –O maior abraçou o outro com força, seus cabelos negros caídos pelo peitoral do outro, mas após as palavras do amado passou a sorrir tranquilamente e puxou o sagitariano para cima de si, para que pudessem dormir.

* * *

-Seiyaa! Anda logo ou a gente vai se atrasar! –Gritou Shiryu para o amado que ainda se arrumava no quarto .  
-E aí como eu estou? –Seiya usava um blazer marrom sobre uma camisa vermelha calça e sapatos socias.  
-Está lindo e eu como estou? –Shiryu usava o mesmo, mas sua camisa era verde àgua.  
-Também está lindo, essa cor combina com seus olhos. –Disse sorrindo feito bobo enquanto arrumava o rabo de cavalo do amado.  
-Shii, você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?  
-É claro que vai! Aliás, ela já gosta de você não é mesmo?

-Mas faz tanto tempo... –Shiryu sentou-se no sofá e puxou o amado para sentar-se no seu colo, sabia que a discussão iria longe.  
-Não se preocupe meu amor, ela é sua irmã, já faz tempo que estão se falando por telefone e caso ele goste, eu gosto! –Respondeu o maior robando um beijo do outro.  
-E se ela não tivesse sido adotada eu nunca teria te conhecido, naquela feira. Você lembra Shii, o que você me disse?  
-Que você não estaria mais sozinho, e nunca vai estar. –Disse o maior acariciando as bochechas coradas do amado.  
Seiya tentanva todos os dias recuperar o brilho nos olhos que tivera no passado, tudo o que aconteceu fez dele quem ele era hoje, aprendeu muitas coisas difíceis, viu coisas que desejaria nunca ter visto, mas enfim estava andando novamente, poderia recomeçar sua vida com Shiryu e Saga havia cumprido a promessa afinal, entregando para Afrodite o endereço de sua irmã.

A inocência jamais poderia ser recuperada, mas a alegria de conseguir superar as dificuldades e continuar vivendo e amando quem esteve ao seu lado, é algo que jamais poderá ser explicado.  
-Eu também nunca vou te deixar sozinho Shiryu, por que tudo que aconteceu só me mostrou como eu te amo.  
-Eu também te amo Seiya, e muito.  
Shiryu beijou o amado enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelo da sua nuca, Seiya o abraçou com força e retribuiu o beijo acariciando-lhe o peitoral, por mais que estivesse louco para reencontrar Seika, podia esperar, pois um amor que resiste a tantas coisas se tornar urgente e imenssurável.

FIM

* * *

Acabou 'T_T  
Que triste que é pra mim que tenha chegado ao fim...  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e que seguiram a fic, sem vocês com certeza eu não conseguiria terminar!  
Um abraço a todos e espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
